


A Blessed Journey

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bible Quotes, Bullying, Christianity, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grateful heart, Having Faith, Healing, Hearts truly in love, Kissing, Lan zhan calls Wei ying Ying ge because it sounds cute, Lan zhan inquires who her husband would be, Mentions of Violence, Not wangxian though, Overcomers, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Struggling, Weddings, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 37,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: I definitely dont have somewhere to be. Definitely no destination at all! Yup!Spotted! She's here again!You wanna know? I won't tell you. Alright fine I'Il tell you. She's sitting under the same tree again with the book in her lap. She' s lifting her head. I quickly hide on one of the closest pillar to my side.What are you doing Wei ying?! She can't even see you from up here! Arghh..I returned to my previous position. Shamelessness seems to be malfuncfioning these days huh. It's her fault. Maybe not too long though. I smirked.Or the Christian Au that is born because Im so inspired by this novel and by the fanfic writers in this area. This is my first time writing something like this I hope you give this a chance. Nice meeting you in this lifetime!God bless you all!
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Weiying, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Xiao Xingxhen / Lan wangji
Kudos: 9





	1. My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! May God bless you as you read this.

Lan Zhan's Pov

Riiinggg..Riiiing.... . I opened my eyes and stretched for a bit towards my alarm clock. 5:00am.

" Thank You Lord for this wonderful day."

"Goodmorning, lovely. " A voice in my head says. My mouth tilts upward a bit. I'm sure it's my beautiful counsellor.

After a few minutes of stretching I slowly got up to brush my teeth so that I will be more awake when I meditate. Information about me as I brush my teeth. I'm a Psychology Student and a pianist in our church. Brushing teeth. Done.

Today I'm gonna meditate on the book of Matthew. I sat down on my chair, got my pen and journal notebook and the Bible. The precious book in my life. I wonder what's your precious book. Maybe you can share it with me and I can share mine too. I'm talking to no one again. No one will ever imagine me talking like this.

" Father, thank You for this daily bread. May You fill me with wisdom and knowledge as I read Your word. Holy spirit thank You for Your guidance for today. In Jesus name I pray . Amen." I opened the bible and read through the first chapter in Mattew. It's about the Genealogy of Jesus and the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ. Meditation done. Alright, time to take physical cleansing.

Mmm.. Something smells good. Must be mom cooking. I played my music playlist first then head to the bathroom.

~~ playing Brave by Moriah Peters

Being refreshed and well dressed for school, I headed to the kitchen. There my beautiful mom stands. Thank God for my mom.

" Good morning mom. " She turned her head towards me and smiled a bit.

" Good morning, my lovely daughter. " she said. My ears blushed.

" Good morning" said my big brother who entered the scene. We greeted him back.

"Alright, you two prepare the table for breakfast. " we did as what we are told. Afterwards, we ate breakfast.

Mom prepares our lunch box. She does this when she can. Like today. Since she's a doctor and her shift in the hospital changes more often than not. Even though we're grown ups, I still love it when mom prepares our lunch boxes. She cooks very well.

Time flies by so quickly for the three of us. Mom got divorced with dad. I was 15 that time. She would have been fine before, even though she didn't like being controlled by my dad. But when dad became violent towards her, mom became concerned of our well beings. She didn't want us to live witnessing violence, thus the divorce. I think mom also didn't want us to be controlled by Father so she made a decision. God used my mom to tell us that we have a choice. I would have been studying business today if it weren't for God's intervention through my mom's life. Though I didn't know that before. We definitely have no idea about what God is doing most of the time. Okay, all of the time unless we listen. Im sure He would tell you what you need to know. Not everything you want to know.

Father is a business man. Dad had one condition. He promised to let us go if Lan Xichen, my big brother would take the business after him. Mom tried to put up a fight but Xichen states that it would be fine. That he likes business. But he wants to stay with us while studying. He is 17 at that time. Now he is taking his masters degree.

" God bless you two. Love you. " mom says as she kisses us.

Together we head on to the train station.

" Don't worry Mei-mei. Once I'm done with my studies, I'll definitely have a car then I'll be the one to drive you to school. " Xichen said while were walking.

" No need. It's fun." It's true. Even though its crowded, I really enjoyed the train. Thank God for this blessing. " But when it happens I'll still drive you to school."

Sigh. "Mn" This brother really... But Im grateful that God gave me Xichen as a brother in this life.


	2. Xing Chen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the bunnies meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am again.

Arriving at school we said our goodbyes then headed to our departments. I walked through the corridor plugging my earphones.

~playing In Christ Alone ~

It's a wonderful song. It reminds me that nothing can separate us from God's love. No matter what we've done. 

  
Room 111. Arrived. I entered the room then sat at my usual seat. The first row near the window. I closed my eyes as I let the music fill up my mind. So peaceful. Thank God for this peace amidst the chaotic world.

  
After a few moments I heard some noises in the background. Must be my classmates. My eyes remained close.

  
Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. l pulled out the earphones from my ear then turned towards the person.

  
"Bunny. " She smiles. Her name is Xing Chen.  
"Mn." Then she sat on her seat next to me. 

  
She called me bunny didn't she? We're both born in the year 1999 and it is the year of the rabbits. Hence, the bunny calling. 

  
She's a Roman Catholic. I'm a Christian. We get along very well. I still remember the moment we met. It's during senior high school. The first time I met her is at a bench under the first floor of our school building. Not knowing who smiled first, we smiled at each other. Maybe I didn't smile. I don't usually smile to people. Some says I have an ice block appearance with a stoic face most of the time.

We seem connected somehow. We keep on bumping with each other during the first semester in 11th grade. At the second semester I was transferred to block A, being in block C before. We became classmates and we became rather close.

  
Xing Chen is very hardworking. My classmates during senior high would take advantage of her most of the time when we have groupworks. Above all that, she would smile and says it's fine. Her mom died early and her dad.. We both seem to have dad issues. Right now she's living with her aunt. She works to pay for her tuition fees. I really don't know how she manages all that. God is doing wonders in her life. 

  
Time sure flies quickly. Time waits for no one. And now we are 3rd year in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to put the pictures 😅. My drawing seems to be a waste here hahaha  
> The instructions are complicated😑😄
> 
> If you want to look at the pictures u can check it at my wattpad account here https://my.w.tt/C8kfRs9VPab


	3. Outward or inward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed are those who knows their true identity.

When I met Xing Chen, I'm still a baby Christian. A baby christian who needs spiritual milk. But I would willingly share what I know with her as we became close with each other.

And so over the years, together we would read the bible and then watch some Christian videos or movies. We subscribe on Off the Kirbs Ministries, Lion of Judah and other channels that promotes information about our God. 

  
I really didn't know what made her stick with me in the earlier years of us being friends with each other. Being aloof and stoic was my exterior before. People only come to me when they have something to do with me (except brother and mom) like group project and such. Xing Chen seems to have a different mind. And so during one of our sleep overs I asked her about it. 

  
" Why stay with me?" we're in my room in the bed. She's on the other side holding my laptop. We planned on watching a movie first. She paused then turned to me.

  
" Why would I not?"

"I...."   
" The famous Lan Zhan is stammering. Oh oh! " I huffed while she chuckled. 

" Well I don't know myself. I just seem drawn to you somehow. Like there's some kind of string of fate. Oh my, so this is love hmm hmm~ so this is love ~~ " she laughed out loud. ( It's a song from Cinderella yes, if you have watched it)

  
-___- This woman.., Lord help me. I dont want to strangle her. 

  
I did strangle her playfully though. She just laughed some more. 

  
" Okay, seriously speaking, it's true though. I seem connected to you. Mm.. Im sure it's God who lead me to you. And aside from that, I see or felt that there's more to that cold exterior. That you have deep emotions hiding deep inside of you. And as a bonus, you are very beautiful." I blushed at the word. 

  
" Let me see that cute bunny ear blushing" I spanked her playfully as she poked at my ear then laughed again. My mouth tilts upward a bit. 

In that conversation, I remembered a verse during my meditation earlier that day. It states: 

  
**" .. Man looks on the outward appearance**   
**but the Lord looks at the heart"**   
**1 Samuel 16:7**

An index finger poked at my cheek. •_• I blinked.

  
" Bunny, you remembered a verse dont you ? "

  
"huh?"

  
" You always have that face like you're in a trance or something. Then you would suddenly quote it to me."

  
" Mn. 1 Samuel 16:7. " 

  
" What does it say?" I cited the verse. 

  
" That's awesome isn't it? " 

  
"Mn" 

  
" Movie time? " I nodded.

I am aware of my outward appearance. Thank God for creating me this way, but sometimes I wish that I have an average face according to human standards. Sometimes, the stares given to me gives me the creeps. 

  
Alright, let's stop 🙅wishing to be someone we are not just because of circumstances we cannot control. That's an insult to the one who created us. 👐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture for this chapter hehe  
> https://my.w.tt/RqrHTRbXPab


	4. The Girl Sitting under the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotted! She's here again.  
> You wanna know? I won't tell you. Alright fine I'Il tell you. She's sitting under the same tree again with the book in her lap. 
> 
> She' s lifting her head. I quickly hide on one of the closest pillar to my side.  
> What are you doing Wei ying? She can't even see you from up here. Arghh..I returned to my previous position. Shamelessness seems to be malfuncfioning these days huh. It's her fault. Maybe not too long though. I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's comes the... Well let's see

Wei ying's Pov

  
With nothing to do, (it's vacant time ya all) I walked through the corridor of our department. I definitely dont have somewhere to be. Definitely no destination at all. Yup! 

  
Spotted! She's here again.

  
You wanna know? I won't tell you. Alright fine I'Il tell you. She's sitting under the same tree again with the book in her lap. 

She' s lifting her head! I quickly hide on one of the closest pillar to my side.   
What are you doing Wei ying?! She can't even see you from up here. Arghh..I returned to my previous position. Shamelessness seems to be malfuncfioning these days huh. It's her fault. Maybe not too long though. I smirked.

  
You're probably wondering why I kept on watching her. I don't know either. Maybe I'm curious. Maybe because she seems so peaceful to look at. So content on reading that book when she can fool around with people during vacant time. Don't get me wrong. I have seen a few people like her around the campus before but she seems... different. Somehow. What kind of different? That's what Im going to find out.

As I was heading to go down since we're located in the second floor, someone called me.

  
"Wei ying! There you are. " I turned my head towards the voice. 

  
" Ah hahah Xichen do you want something from me? "

  
"Ah , not me. Professor Yao wants to speak with you. " oh?

  
"Alright. Let's just go together. It's close to lunch time anyways and he'll probably not make it long." 

  
" Mn."

  
We walked together towards the faculty room of the teachers. Maybe today's not the day to finally meet her huh. Too bad can't even watch her for a few moments this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture for this chapter 😊  
> https://my.w.tt/xn3OYp0XPab


	5. Lan xichen and Wei ying are friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xichen and Wei ying being bros😊

Lan Xichen's pov

  
He's probably here. I'm right that's definitely him. He seems to be watching something down below. As he was turning away from where he was looking, I called him.

  
" Wei Ying! There you are. " He turned to speak with me.

  
While we're talking I took a brief glance down below. A girl got up from where she was sitting under the tree. That figure seems familiar.

  
"Alright! Let's just go together. It's close to lunch time anyways and he'll probably not make it long." 

  
"Mn." 

  
" Did you see her? She's the one I was talking about. " he said while were heading towards the faculty room. 

" Oh, you mean "the girl sitting under the tree" girl?" I chuckled.

  
" Who else could it be! Hahaha. I was actually going to finally meet her today but then you called me. Hahaha. Today's not the day huh. I guess." I snorted.

  
Wei ying and I met just this semester months ago. He came from another school during his undergrad years. We became friends after a few days of being classmates. And apparently in all those days, I learned how shameless he can be. I even learned about this girl he was talking about and we dubbed her " the girl sitting under the tree".

  
"Based on your shamelessness though, you should have spoken with her the moment you noticed her. Im quite surprised you didn't. Haha."

  
"Arghh. Dont remind meee! I already knowww! " he pouted.

  
" It's been more than a month since you told me about her. Yet you know not even a name Wei-gongzu" he gasped.

  
" What's this! Xichen ge is teasing me now! Tsk tsk . Im really a bad influence on you. " he said while shaking his head. He's a year younger than me so he calls me "Xichen ge" sometimes. Like today.

  
" Its my choice to be influenced or not. Besides, I have a sister to tease , too ."

  
"A man of wisdom as always. But wait, you have a sister?! Why didnt I know this?!"

  
" You didnt ask."

  
"Huh! Probably because I talk most of the time. Hahaha. You should let me meet her one day. " You've probably met her. Not up close though. If my suspicion is right.

  
" Surely you have met her somehow. She's studying here after all. "

  
" Really? What's her degree then? Or what grade? She maybe a toddler for all I know hahaha" I chuckled.

  
" She's a psychology student like Jiang cheng. She's a third year, too."

  
"What ? Dont tell me they're classmates too? Are you sure you didnt mention it to me before?"

  
" Im sure I didn't. You didn't even know I have a sister until today Hahaha."

  
He pouted in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture for this chapter 😊:  
> https://my.w.tt/MsjNDiYfTab


	6. They Finally Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan sort of panics 😄

Lan Zhan's pov

  
Taking advantage of the 3 hour vacant time, Xing Chen and I are in a Cafe near our school to work on assignments. We didn't head home yet 'cause we still have the last lecture for the day. She's currently sipping her frappe while working on her laptop. And I did the same.

  
Silence took over us for a few moments until the door of the cafe opened and a bright laugh is heard.

  
" That laugh seems familiar." I heard Xing Chen said. My eyes are glued to the laptop as she scanned the place.

  
" It's really him! " she sounds excited.

  
" Who is?" I looked up at her

  
" Ah, a distant cousin of mine. We're so close years ago but one day they disappeared. Him and his parents... Wait can I tell you later? I need to catch up with him before he goes away." 

  
"Mn." She turned to go but turns towards me again. 

  
" Actually, can I invite him to our table? Only if he's not busy though" 

  
"Mn" I nodded.

  
" Thanks bun. You're the best." She smiled so wide then walked away before I could respond. A distant cousin, huh.

  
I continued to tap on my laptop. And done.  
" Hahaha. It so nice to finally see you again Xing xing. I know I've said it but haha I really missed you. It's been a while. " here they come. Turn off the laptop then close it. 

  
"I missed you too Ying ge but is it really okay for you to stay? We can catch up later really" I put my laptop in it's bag then set it aside.

  
"It's really fine. I can skip a day if I wanted to hahaha" Huh, isn't that quite irres.... Okay no judging.

" Where's your companion? " he asked as they come closer. I turned my head towards them. From Xing chen then to the cousin. Our eyes met.

  
Oh. No. 


	7. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing themselves ^Δ^

Xing Chen's pov

  
"... companion?" Ying ge said as he turned towards our table. I looked at his face. He's...shocked? He seems to be gaping a bit. So I turned towards where he's looking at. Alright, fair reaction when meeting my bunny. It's not so good to be smug so I held it down. It leaked a bit.

  
" There, she is." I said as we come to our table where bunny seems to be done with her assignment and is closing her laptop and all.

  
" Bunny, this is my distant cousin Wei Ying ge. Ying ge, this is my bestfriend Lan Zhan. " Bunny's eyes seems to be wider than usual. Is she shocked too perhaps? Well Ying ge's a handsome man. But Bunny doesn't react like this before even with a handsome suitor before her eyes. Hmm. Maybe Im just imagining things hahaha.

  
" Lan Zhan? Bunny? " Ying ge said after the initial shock.

  
" Yes, her name is Lan Zhan. We call each other bunny. So I called her bunny" i said as i smiled.

  
" Ah hahah, that's cuteee!" he turned towards bunny " Hello Lan Zhan, Im Wei ying! Pleased to meet you in this life! Must be fate huh" he offered his hand for a handshake. I chuckled. Ying-ge really... Shameless as usual.

Especially around pretty girls. Hahaha. Lan Zhan is not only pretty but very beautiful though. 

  
" Likewise. " said bunny. They shake hands. She's probably muttering a shameless somewhere in her mind hahaha. She used to do that before with me too albeit out loud. Now she would only mutter in her head when the words seems unnecessary to speak out loud. I know that now when I asked her one time.

I asked her why would she stop it since her words seems to be harmless and that she's just stating the truth. She answered " Words seems to be harmless at times but I'd rather use it to encourage people whenever I open my mouth." oh what a good child. " It would not be good to tell you ridiculous or shameless and the like when you're doing something that isn't entirely ridiculous. And I know now that people does shameless things for a reason no matter the motive or intention.

Besides, they will be the only ones to carry the weight of their own actions and it is your choice as a listener or an audience to be offended by them, or try to understand them in your own unique way. We shouldn't judge people cause we have our own shortcomings and stupid mistakes albeit in a different manner" she added. What wisdom she had. Really a daughter of the Living God. I remembered a verse that day. It says,

**" Set a guard over my mouth, O Lord;**   
**keep watch over the door of my lips.**   
**Let not my heart be drawn to what is evil,**   
**to take part in wicked deeds**   
**with men who are evil doers;**   
**let me not eat of their delicacies.**   
**Psalm 141 : 3-4**

  
She must have prayed for God to help her say the right words. Words that gives life to people. Not words to bring them down. Just like the Psalmist David. It would have been very hard to put a reign in your mouth all the time. But God is faithful to give us the strength to humble ourselves and hold back words (words that harms people) that we wanted so badly to speak. 

  
After the introduction we sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture 👀👉 https://my.w.tt/3cuoNZ1oTab


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan zhan wants out😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! How's your day? I hope you are well😊

Lan Zhan's Pov

  
Wei ying.. Ge's friend? He surely talked about it to me once.

  
" So Lan Zhan, do you perhaps know Lan Xichen? " He said as he sipped his latte.

  
" Mn, my brother." 

  
" I knew it! You seem quite familiar. You look like twins hahaha." must be why he was gaping as if he's shocked earlier.

  
" You know Lan Zhan's brother Ying ge?" Xing chen

  
" Yup! We became friends this semester. I just transferred here to do my master's " 

  
" And you're classmates with Xichen ge? Must be nice to be close to being done with school."

  
" Yup were classmates . Hahaha. You should enjoy school though while you can. I heard work is more hectic than studying. Hahaha"

  
We talked for a while. Well mostly they both talk with each other. But I dont feel left out. I dont know where to look so I settled on Xingchen's face. I just look at Wei ying when he talks but briefly. He seems to make me feel things. His voice, his laugh his eyes that seems to speak to me... Erase , erase. - ' Lord, may you cut out this feeling I have attached to this person named Wei ying. In Jesus name, Amen. ' It just doesn't seem right to feel this way.

  
I wanna get out of here. Lord help me. A few moments my ringtone is heard. 

  
You make me brave 🎶  
You make me brave🎶  
" Excuse me" I said then went a bit far from them.

Wei ying's Pov

  
Goodness. No wonder she looks familiar. That face . Aside from looking like Xichen, her figure seems to be familiar too. The mannerism and all. The girl sitting under the tree? She's beautiful, too. As expected of Xichen's sister. Very beautiful. I wonder if she's beautiful on the inside too.

  
You make me brave🎶  
You make me brave🎶

  
I freeze for a moment. That song, I heard it from Jie jie's music playlist.   
" Excuse me." Lan zhan

  
She got up and went a bit far from us.  
" Xingchen, is she a Christian perhaps? "

  
" Yes she is. Why? "

  
" Ah hahaha... The song, I heard it from Jie jie's music playlist and she's a Christian too. So maybe they have the same religion hahaha"

  
" Oh I see. So you have a sister now too? "

  
" Two sisters actually. Eldest and younger. Yanli jie and Jiang cheng. I was adopted by my parents friend uncle Fengmian." 

  
" Adopted? Why? Where's Aunt and uncle Wei? Dont tell me...." 

  
" They.. They died in a car accident. I was nine at that time."

  
" Im so sorry for your loss Ying ge. "

  
" Well as Jie jie said, "God gives and takes away" hahaha. She must quote it from the bible."

  
" Hahaha. Right. Mom died too. I lived with my aunt right now."

  
" Oh? Sorry for your loss too. But were all well in the end aren't we ? "

  
" Yup ! Hahaha. Surely those who have died are back in God's hands."

  
" Hahah right right.."

  
Then Lan Zhan came back after the phone call.

Lan Zhan's Pov

  
The phone call was from mom. Asked me to buy some necessities after school ends. But why wait when school ends when I have something to escape now. Well I need to escape from someone anyway. I looked at Xing chen.

  
" Sorry bun, have to go. " 

  
" Where are you going though? Should I come? Is it an emergency? "

  
" No it's fine. Not an emergency. Continue to catch up with each other." 

  
" Oh! But I'll still see you at the lecture later, right? "

  
" Mn " I half hugged her then nodded at the source of my predicament. 

  
" Bye! I'll seee you around Xichen's mei mei! Hahaha" 

  
I huffed then walked towards the door after gathering my belongings.  
  
I went towards the direction of our school. Time to meditate on the word and do some cleansing from fleshly desires. Sigh.   
  
After the lecture I decided to head home. I waited for Xing chen to be done gathering her things.

  
" Alright , let's go bunny! "   
"Mn." Then together we walked outside the room.

  
" By the way, Ying ge offered to give me a ride home since I happened to be in the same way as him. His apartment is a bit further from where Im residing. " 

  
" Mn. Then let me go ahead. " I said as were on the groundfloor. 

  
" Alright. Be safe and God bless" we hugged   
" Mn. You too." 

  
" Xing xing! Xi chen's Mei mei !" we turned towards the voice. We saw Ge and Wei ying.  
I huffed . " I have a name. " 

  
" Are you suggesting I call your name then? Hahaha" I just huffed some more. Ge just chuckled.

  
" Ying ge stop teasing Hahaha" Xingchen said while shaking her head. 

  
" Hahaha, alright. I wont tease Xichen ge's mei mei anymore."

  
After the farewells we head our separate ways.

  
" I see you've met Wei ying huh." Xichen said as were walking

  
" Mn." 

  
" How's he?" 

  
" Loud and shameless"

  
" hahaha right. "

  
"Not judging, just describing what I see."

  
" I know mei mei. It's God ' s commandment right? Matthew 7:1 " 

  
" mn."

  
" By the way, are you still sitting under that tree until now? " 

  
"mn. Why? "

  
" Just wondering"

  
Then we arrived at the train station. 


	9. Lan Xichen's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xichen's past is revealed...

Lan Xichen's Pov

  
So my suspicion is right she's really still sitting on that tree. God seems to be doing something in my mei mei's life. Hahaha Surely God is gonna do something in your life if you just let Him in. Were a Christian family. Well, except for dad. Mom's a Christian when she married him.

  
I though before, why didn't she marry Christian man if she' s a Christian woman? But then as I grow up observing the people in the church, some of them still acts more worldly than an unbeliever.

  
Following God is a choice we make every single day and every step of the way. For us to have a relationship with God is what God wants from us. For us to share our success and failures with Him, to share our fall outs and shortcomings. He wants to be part of our lives and be a member of His family.

  
But before I made that choice to follow Him everyday, I made a big mistake. I am a disobedient child too before I decided to humble myself and decide to surrender my everything daily and walk in obedience.

Young as I was I needed my earthly father's love but he didn't gave us his affection. Suddenly, I struggle with homosexuality. I was sixteen at that time. Had a relationship with a guy named Meng yao. He's 20 years old. I saw the way he cares about me. It's something my earthly father should give but I received it from him. It went on for two years.  
Then when i was 18, turns out Meng yao is married. The wife was the one to approach me. She texted me to meet with her.

  
Past

  
Qin su, Meng yao's wife and I are sitting on the bench in a park around the area. She's a beautiful one. 

  
" Are you really..." 

  
" Yes. Here's my ring and wedding pictures. " I looked at her phone and her ring. 

  
" I really didnt come here to pick a fight. I just want to tell you Im sorry for all the lies he told you. You must be a wonderful person though because lately his coming to you more often and I can see he is somewhat beginning to love you. Must be my karma because I didn't stop him from letting him do that to you. Now he must be contemplating on breaking up with me or divorcing me hahah.. " she said with teary eyes. 

  
" Huh? What do you mean? He did something other than lying that he has a wife to me? " 

  
" I know you love him. It's impossible not to. He cares deeply. So Im asking this not for myself but for my son. Please let him go. For my son. I dont want him to grow up with a broken family. It's fine if he doesn't love me anymore. I just... " She sobs " I just dont want my son to be ..". sob

  
' Let him go'

'Let him go'

  
'Let him go'

  
Let him go.. Those words, Ive been hearing it for all those two years. I see now. It makes sense. It was God's voice telling me to let go. Of that man. Not just because he has a wife but because I have been holding on to the wrong person. 

  
" Im sorry. I didn't know" A tear falls from my eyes. She shakes her head. 

  
" We should be the one that is....... sorry" sob  
" Just tell me everything alright."

  
After she had calmed down she told me that her parents didnt accept her relationship with Mengyao and because she got pregnant, they chased her away. They're both so young. Just 19. By the help of their friends, they got married. They lived with Meng yao's mom.

  
" Life is hard. We didn't have a stable income. As expected because we didnt finish school and so we have no stable jobs. But A-yao works hard for us. 

  
A few months, I noticed that he has more money than his usual money sideline but I didn't say anything. A month after, I found out he has been receiving it from you. When I confronted him to find out if he's cheating on me, he told me he just wants your money and that he didn't love you so I let him be even though I feel bad for you."

  
" Must be why he asks me money much more than what he would need." I said

  
"He assured me that he didn't love you but then he ate his words. Hahaha... " she's close to sobbing again.

  
After that I went home. I knock on the door. Mom opened it.

  
" Xichen?" looking at me she looks worried. Her smile became a frown. Ah must be the red puffy eyes from crying huh.

  
" Mom, there's something you must know."

  
" Get inside first." 

  
We sat on the sofa and I break down and cry.  
" Im sorry mom. I failed as a son ... Sob ... I failed as a brother... I failed as a ... I failed God! " sob

  
" Shhh.. Its alright. Just cry it out, alright" i sobbed and heard Lan zhan speak.

  
" Mom ? Who's crying ? " she said softly from the middle staircase i think. I was bowing my head low.

  
"Mom, dont let her see me cry... " 

  
" I know dear, let me go to her first. " 

  
Mom went to Lan zhan. I heard bits of their conversation.

  
" But.... cry..... It's ...... Sweetie.... Up....brother ..."

  
After a moment mom came back. I calmed down a bit. But tears are still falling down my face. 

  
" Tell me everything alright. " I nodded then shook my head

  
" It's too shameful mama. I dont want you to be disappointed or angry at me."

  
" If I did something shameful, would you be disappointed or be angry at me?" 

  
" I would feel something yes but I would choose to try to understand why you did it. "

  
" That's right. I would do the same for you."

  
" But surely , you wont do something so shameful like I did."

  
" Whether small or big shame, theyre still shame in the end. Same with sin , small sin or big sin doesnt change the fact that its a sin and will cause destruction in the long run."

  
" But...." mom sighed

  
" If you're not ready to tell me, I can wait. But dont you think its time to release and let go of that shame before it piles up to even greater shame? " I cried again. Mom just hugged me even tighter.

I told mom everything that happened and what I have done after an hour of crying.

  
" And so, did you learn your lesson ? " I was shocked by mom's response.

  
" You're not surprised? angry? Disappointed? "

  
" Xichen, if I get angry at every single mistake you've made, I would end up in bitterness. You're a growing adult. It's natural for you to make mistakes. But make sure to value yourself too along the way. Don't let fleshly desires overtake you. The most important part is the lesson you learn from the mistake you made and then try to become a better person not only for yourself but also for those you love. It helps a lot when you dont focus on yourself all the time. And thanks for being honest " she said then smiled at me

  
" But dont you think it's too big of a mistake mom?" mom huffed

  
" What did I say earlier? It's clear you have not been reading your bible hahah"

  
"Mom!"

  
" Xichen, it's a choice to forgive and forget. Just like God. He chooses to forgive and forget everytime we come to him in repentance and humility. You see, we become miserable because of our own decisions. We blame God for it or even other people just because it's easy to blame others than admit that we made a mistake.

  
" God may be in control of everything but not our decisions. He has given us the freewill to choose to decide on our own. He will guide us when we ask. God has allowed circumstances to happen to us. It's our choice to let those circumstances sharpen who we are to be better everyday Or you can let anger and bitterness and self pity take over you and then live a dull life everyday as if a living dead or a walking dead."

After that conversation I slept peacefully for the first time. With all the guilt weighing down on me, I am always restless. I realized now that what I had with Meng yao was a false comfort. False comfort may give us satisfaction and contentment but we will never be peaceful or at ease.

  
Because of my own selfishness, I end up hurting God, mom and my sister and friends who love me by hurting myself. The one I hurt the most is truly myself because I didn't value it. I gave it away for cheap imitations of comfort, satisfaction and contentment.


	10. Facing the fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bless those who persecute you and use you.

Lan Xichen's Pov

  
It's hard forgiving and forgetting. But then I realized that I have my own fault too. If I didn't let temptations get in , it would not be able to overcome me. I made a mistake. Meng Yao made a mistake. Qin Su made a mistake. We all made a mistake. No one is righteous in here.

  
I didnt face Meng Yao for days. Those days was spent kneeling down, praying, and reading God's word. I need to face Meng Yao with God's grace in my life. I know that without His grace, I will not be able to truly let go of Meng Yao. Or even face him without breaking down. 

  
After 3 days, I heard His ( God's) voice. 

  
_**' I forgive you. I am no longer surprised for what you did'**_ As He said that I cried bitterly

  
_**' I know your reasons. Your longing for your earthly father's love. I know it all. '** _

  
_**' I am angry only because instead of asking me to sustain you with a fathers affection, you turned to the wrong direction and you hurt yourself further because you feel even more emptier. I am angry because I care about you. For your sake, I needed to discipline you'** _

  
_**' But my anger is but for a moment. My love is everlasting'** _

God's love is really incomparable. No matter what I've done He forgave me just like that. He filled my empty soul like no one ever does. In that conversation I felt the love of a Father. Even greater.

  
God even demonstrated His love for me in the form of my younger sister. It's a cold night just after that conversation I had with God and I heard a knock from my door.

  
" Come in" I said as I immediately wipe away my tears.

  
" Ge, I dont know what happened but here" she gave me a piece of paper. In the paper states

  
_**' I have loved you with an everlasting love'** _

  
Tears fall again from my face then I hugged my sister tightly. She looked sleepy but then she became awake when I hugged her.   
Thank You Lord. Thank You. Thank You. 

  
" Ge? Alright?"

  
"Mn. Just a minute A- Zhan "

  
"Mn."

  
My Zhan Zhan. Thank God for this wonderful sister of mine.

I decided to face Meng Yao. I didn't just prayed for myself, I prayed for Meng Yao and Qin Su and their son in those days of kneeling and praying and bowing to God. Its wonderful to know that Im not alone. God is there with me. Also my family. They didn't judge me for what I've done. Forgiving and forgetting is their response to the shameful mistake I've done. And also letting go. That's what Im going to do. To forgive , forget and let go.

Right now were in our favorite place. Better end it where we have the most memories created. This place can also be a stronghold if I didn't let go of it. 

  
" So this is it? I've been trying to reach you for days to apologize and you let me see you just to break up with me. Just great" I stayed silent. 

  
_**' Do not listen**_ ' a voice spoke to me

  
" Xichen, I was close to ending it with Qin.... " He tried to get close to me but I stepped backwards.

  
"Stop. I've had enough of it" 

  
" Xichen, I already love you. Please.." 

  
" Love ? You love me? What we had was a lie Meng Yao. Sure you used me but I used you too. In order to fill the longing I have for a father's affection. I saw it in you and I thought I loved you but then, I realized now that I leaned on you for my own comfort. A false comfort. That's all you are too me. An illusion , a delusion , a projection. " 

  
" Xichen, I know you're just angry right now." he tried to reach out to hold my hand but I didn't let him.

  
" I maybe angry but not with you. Im angry because I didn't value myself enough."

  
" Xichen pleaseeee" his eyes seems to be teary. 

  
_**' Do not look '** _ I averted my eyes since Im looking at him. I focused on looking up in the wonderful view of the sky. It gave me strength. 

  
With a deep sigh I responded, " It's over Meng Yao. I decided to forgive you, forget and let you go. In return, let me go. That's all you can do to make amends if you want to make amends anyway. Take care of Qin Su and your son. Farewell. "

Then I walked away with a heavy weight being lifted off of me. 


	11. The Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei ying approaches Lan zhan👀

Lan Zhan's Pov

  
I am currently walking towards the tree where I usually sit. This tree became my shelter from all the pressures of school activities. The peaceful shade GOd has given me to have. 

  
Arriving, I sat down and get the book called Redeeming love. 

  
A few moments....  
" Xichen's mei mei! It's really you hahaha" I looked up and saw Wei ying.

  
"Mn. " I said then continued reading

  
" Where's Xing xing? You seem to be alone today" he sat beside me. He smells like lotus.  
" Library." I said not looking up

  
" I noticed you're always alone coming he.. Ahh I mean do you come here alone all the time? "

  
" Mn."

  
" Why though?"

  
" Silence. Meditate."

  
"Hahaha.. Well since Im here I must be disturbing you." 

  
" Not my place. Feel free to stay."

  
" Ohhh~~ is that an offer? Is it that you want me to stay?" 

  
" Ridiculous!" Arghhh ... Now I said it.

  
" hahaha..." Now I cant concentrate. Sigh. Maybe it was better driving him away. Or I'll just find another place

  
" What are you reading anyway? Is that a bible? " A bit surprised, I looked up at him

Wei ying's pov

  
Not a talker huh. What would be something that'll interest her ? Hmnnn...Ahh the bible. Maybe. The book she's holding surely isn't a bible but...

  
" What are you reading anyway? Is that a bible? " Then she looked up.. Gotchaaa..hahaha.. I laughed to myself.

  
" Do you...... read it?

  
" Hahaha sometimes.. It has an old and new testament right? " . Jie jie would punish me and Jiang cheng by letting us memorize multiple chapters from it because we quarrel hahaha

  
" Mn. Are you a Christian?" 

  
" No no.. Hahaha. My Jie jie is. She reads us some bible stories. Me and my younger sister. " 

  
" I see." Then she went back to her reading  
" Ah ah.. What is that bored response ! Im sure Xichen has better response than this even though it doesnt interest him. Not interested with non christians eh? Not even gonna question who my Jiejie is?"

  
" I'll speak with her. Not you " 

  
" Ohhhh~~~ Are you suggesting I let you meet her? My , Xichen' s mei mei ! Were not even dating yet but then you're already suggesting to meet my family... Wait waittt! Im kidding .. Im kidding hahaha" jeez so serious hahaha.. I stopped her when she attempted to stand up.

  
" Silence" she said as she huffed. Hahaha

  
" Hahaha alright alright!"

  
Hahaha. Ah Lan Zhan Lan Zhan .. What a wonderful name. But I'll just call you Xichen's mei mei for now! It feels unique if im the only one to call you this. Just you wait Lan zhan I'll seriously study that bible and you're gonna be so impressed you wont look away from me ever. Hahaha


	12. Jiang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our very own Jiang cheng👏👏

Lan Zhan's Pov

  
Time to go on to the choir practice. The chorale. My chosen club. As I was close to where the area is, a group of sutdents surrounded me then make fun of me. Again. Sigh. 

  
" Here comes the bible girl..."

  
" hahaha such a waste of a beautiful appearance tsk tsk"

  
" yeah right! A beautiful weirdo freak hahah"  
" Hey! Stop it fuc.. Puke freaking idiots!" I laughed to myself 

  
" Yo pretty Jiang cheng why do you hang out with that freak anyway? " 

  
" Why do you care huh! And dont call me pretty! " Jiang Cheng attemped to throw a broom at them and they ran away while still shouting insults at me. Sigh. Mercies from above. I stopped her by touching her arm.

  
" Freaking puke idiots .. Lots of them! Dont they have a life to live?! "

  
" Let it go." She huffed.

  
" Why do you let them anyway? Not standing up for yourself. Not even once! They've been like that since I met you. Tche."

  
" Bless those who... " 

  
" Alright alright! But... what's with the smile huh" she said as my mouth lifted upwards a bit.

  
" Thank you" 

  
" Dont thank me. It's not for you. I just hate those bunches of idiots. Tche. Let's just get inside" 

  
" If you say so " I said as I went ahead of her.

  
" Wha.. It's really not for you! Hey Lan Zhan!" I laughed to myself again

Jiang Cheng 's pov

  
Tsk. Bunch of idiots. Bullies. I really hate them. I know Jie says that we should love those kinds of people and not only those who love us back as it is written in the bible but they really piss me off. Lan Zhan's patience is really strong. Sometimes I envy her. With all her beautiful appearance and talent , intelligence and even her attitude. Her only flaw as those idiots said is reading the bible. I read the bible too. Even memorize it when Wei ge and I would quarrel. It's Jie jie's way of punishing us. He's a year older than me but I dont really call him ge to his face. No matter what. 

  
Though I dont see how reading the bible would be a flaw enough to be made fun of. Isn't it just like reading your favorite book? These kinds of people seems to think otherwise.

  
I met Lan zhan just like this. Though it was quite worse before. If I hadn't intervened, she would be beaten more worse than her usual state. Were 1st years at that time.

Past

  
" Hey! Stop it ya all. I'll report you to the dean if you dont stop this instant!" the three students quickly ran away

  
" Damn these people! What are they elementary students? Were already college for Go... sakee! " damn no swearing aloud.. Jie jie would be disappointed if she knows I swear again. Well , chastise me with that gentle voice of her anyways. Its written in the bible after all

  
" Bless those who persecute you...." I looked at her and saw her picking up a ruined ... Bible ? Ahh i see why now . Sigh. 

  
" Tche. Let me help you to the clinic."

  
" No need. Continue on your destination. I' ll go myself." Fine my a...... Nothing. Gosh. Still thinking about others business rather than your bruises. You cant even stand up straight . Sounds like someone I know tsk...

  
" Tche.. Dont be stingy. Here lean on me." 

Present

" Tche. Where do you have that much patience anyways? " 

  
" God's grace." ahh.. Why did I even ask. I just huffed 


	13. Strucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan zhan has a crush or .......more?

Lan Zhan's pov

  
It's friday today and my quiet days under the tree seems to be ending. Why? Wei ying would come more often than not. Dangerous. He seems really dangerous for me. But God is the most dangerous one for giving me this season. A new set of test for this season. Sigh.

  
I've had crushes before but I immediately dismiss the feeling when they would show interest in me. But Wei ying, I find myself reluctant to part with him. It's been a month since I met him and been talking with him during vacant hours. So does this mean that what I feel exceeds that of a mere crush?

  
" Hahaha! My my , Mian mian do you miss me that much ?" I looked up as I heard the voice. Wei ying and Mian ... mian? Havent seen her around before

  
" What are you saying Wei ying ? Hahaha such a player" 

  
" Mian mian ! How dare you wound me! Didn't we just share a sweet time last night?"

  
Didn't we just share a sweet time last night?

  
..................... a sweet time last night?

  
...........................a sweet time last night?

  
.............................a sweet time last night?

  
I cant hear what they're talking anymore. My chest hurts. God it's painful. It's ringing in my ears. I grabbed my things then go away and I ignored the other voice that says ' do not jump to conclusions'.

Being farther from the place I decided to stroll around aimlessly. Sigh. Of course Wei ying already have a girlfriend. He's funny , bright, intelligent, considerate. Shameless and a flirt. And most of all he' s.... handsome. But that's just a bonus. Attitude is far more important.

  
Sure Wei ying comes to me. He would even recite to me a passage of a chapter from the bible. Why he does all those is still a mystery to me. Maybe he just wanted to be close to me since Im Ge's mei mei as what he always calls me. People would be interested in me until they find out that I read the bible. Only a few would stay. Like Xing chen and Jiang Cheng. Though I would hang out more with Xing chen since weve been friends during senior high. Mostly people would just look at me. 

  
Wei ying, maybe he's like Xing Chen and Jiang cheng. He doesnt judge. He would join me instead. Sometimes we discuss what the passage says according to our own views. I find myself having fun. 

  
I must stop this feeling before it overwhelms me. Dont want to be distracted. 

  
You make me brave🎶

  
You make me brave🎶

  
Bunny calling 📞

  
" Bun"

  
" Bunny where art thou?" I chuckled .. Ah.. I even forgot lunch because of this

  
" Near the gate. Want to go out to eat." I seem to not have an appetitite though. But food is essential. Dont wanna have stomaches. 

  
" And not inviting me ? What is this?!" I can hear the pout somehow. I smiled a bit.

  
" I'll wait. Come" 

  
" Alright! Im coming. Hanging up now" 


	14. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between siblings😊

Lan Xichen's pov

  
Were currently eating right now. Mom's not at home. She has a late night shift. There's only me and Lan zhan. She seems to be rather extra quiet today.

  
" A zhan" she looked at me

  
" Are school activities getting more hectic these days? I've heard from Wei ying.." ahh the noticeable twitch of her finger.

Noticeable to those who pays close attention anyways. " that you dont come to the tree anymore for the past week " Her eyes widen a bit as if to say ' he speaks about me?' 

  
" Mn." then she's back to normal

  
" Oh I see. " 

  
Surely she isnt lying about the school acfivities being hectic. But during hectic days I know that that's the time that she would frequently go there the most because I know that that place is her shelter from all the pressures called school activities. Something must be going on with Lan Zhan. And it seems to be about Wei ying. That man whines to me every single time about how Lan Zhan doesnt come to the tree anymore. He even calls it ' their place ' hahaha. I wonder if that man is even aware of his feelings for Lan Zhan.

  
Looking at Lan Zhan now, she must be feeling the same way but because she believes in God the most, she doesn't want to get distracted by any feelings. She has great responsibilities that's why priorities comes first. And in Lan zhan's vocabulary, she would finish study, find a stable job and then have a family of her own. Well same to me anyway. After what happened with Meng Yao I decided to let God lead me to where I should go.

Wei Ying's pov  
Lan Zhan seems to be avoiding me. Or maybe she's just busy . Just like Xichen says. Sigh. Or maybe she really got fed up with me that's why she decided to find another place. Sigh. Cant blame her though. People would always silence me when I speak so much. Lan zhan may just be being considerate with me and endured for a month just listening to me babble. As expected of a christian woman. Sigh. But I thought were already friends though. So maybe she's just really busy hahah.. Yup .. Just busy. Be positive Wei ying. Sigh. Friends.. Doesn't seem right to me somehow.... Sigh.

" What are you sighing for ? You 've been sighing for how many times now" jiang cheng said then crossed her arms. Were in the living room. 

  
" Are you worried about me Cheng cheng?" She huffed

  
"Tche. Who's worried ? You're just so annoying sighing like an old man. " she rolled her eyes

  
" I'll sigh however I want to Cheng mei mei hahaha" she spank me in the arm

  
" Wei ying!" 

  
" ouch that hurts. Not much as what I feel though. Sigh"

  
" tche sighing again. Is it that girl again? I thought you're getting close with each other? And why are you sighing like that? Are you inlove again? In love with her? Though you're not sighing as much like now" In love?!

  
" What?! In love , me ? No! She's just a friend you know. Cant I miss a friend? Sure she's wonderful and beautiful and her eyes are .. Ahhh anyways! Her brother Xichen says she 's just busy. So maybe that's why she hadn't come to the tree recently."

  
" Based on your description you sure convince me you just want to be her friend. You've been ogling her for a month! And then come to her like a creep and speak to her....

  
" Im not a creep!"

  
" and now you're sighing like the world is coming to an end and wait Xichen? Do you mean Lan xichen? So the girl is Lan zhan?" 

  
" You know her too ?! Are you actually classmates?!" Huh, so much of a coincidence 

  
" Yes. Were not classmates but choir mates. We have the same course though" 

  
" Huh! I have a suspicion these events are somewhat similar to that Christian movie Jie jie let us watch during the punishment hahaha"

  
" Tche. If you hurt her I'll strangle you!"

  
" Wha.. Are you close or something? How protective! How did you met anyway?"

  
Jiang Cheng sighed then told me how they met and how Lan Zhan seems to be bullied. Even now. What despicable people! Religious people had it rough huh. 

  
" Sigh.. They really have similarities with Jiejie. So patient and kind and considerate. "

  
" I know right! " 


	15. Avoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im backk.. I didnt have wifi so haha😇😇

Lan zhan's Pov

  
I need to avoid Wei ying at all cost. Not good to covet feelings for someone who is already in a relationship. Furthermore, I must focus on studying and should not be distracted. There will be a right time for such things. And now is not the right time. Better to cut off the feelings before it grows more deeply.  
Wei Ying considers me a friend. It's heartless to avoid him. But I decided to face him only when our paths cross. Not at the tree where he can easily find me. Surely he'll be fine without me. He has many friends and a .... girlfriend after all. One friend missing is fine.

" Lan Zhan! " startled I looked up towards the voice. He's smiling. So bright. I decided to face him only when our paths cross but I didn't say for it to be today! Sigh.

  
" Mn" I nodded at him.

  
" Wait, let me just order then I'll come back. " then he went towards the counter. Seems like I cant escape now. Still have an hour before lunch. An hour to endure. Here he comes.

  
" You're so busy these days. Not even coming to the tree anymore " he said while sitting opposite me.

  
" Mn." 

  
" Hahaha.I remember being a third year too. School activities overload. Tch. But masters are more hectic though."

  
" Ge said the same thing."

  
" But surely he doesn't complain like I do. Hahaha"

  
"Mn"

  
" Ah ah... You wound me Lan zhan! You're supposed to disagree " I huffed 

  
" Hahaha . Are you done with your school activities? You dont seem to be taking notes or opening your laptop." 

  
" Mn"

  
" I see. This plays seems to be a good place for busy students. It's cozy and quiet."

Wei ying 's Pov

  
Thank God she's here hahaha. Why didn't I thought about this place before.. Ahh I could have seen her earlier than this. She's still beautiful. As beautiful as ever. Though she looks tired. Poor bunny.

  
" Gotta go. For lunch. Xing Chen is waiting" she said as she stands up. I looked at the time. Oh. Time really flies quickly when you're having fun huh

  
" Oh. Then let me join you!" 

  
"Mn"

  
We walked towards the door then headed to school.

  
" Let me call Mian mian first. I promised her lunch today but then I'll just tell her something came up. 

  
" You should not break promises."

  
"Hahaha dont worry! I can take her next time" 

  
" Ying- ge " Did I hear it right?

  
" huh"

  
" Ying ge should not break promises. It breaks the relationship. Go to her. Good day." then she walked ahead of me. I just stood stunned.


	16. Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xing Chen confronts her bunny about her feelings☺️

Xing chen's pov

  
These past few months bunny goes to the cafe more often. Ying ge whines at me through text. He said bunny doesn't got to the tree anymore. I chuckled. Ying ge seems to be fond of bunny. More than that of a friend. Though I doubt he knows it.

  
Bunny surely returns the sentiment. Her ears would turn red whenever I speak about Ying ge. Hahaha. Now I know why she doesn't go to the tree anymore. I just need to confirm it. By the way, it's our sleep over time this day.

  
" Bunny" I said looking up at her. She looked at me.

  
" You're coming more to the cafe even though your favorite place is under that tree and no matter how busy you are you never fail to go there. Are you perhaps avoiding Ying ge?"

Her eyes widen. Then she averted her eyes.   
" Oh.. And is it because you have feelings for him? " her ears went red. Gotcha

  
" I....."

  
" Hahaha. Don't worry I wont tell him"

  
" It is not proper"

  
" Why not? It's not bad to have feelings for someone"

  
" Shall not covet feelings for someone that is already in a relationship"

  
" Huh? He's in a relationship?! I didn't know that. Let me ask him" 

  
" Dont"

  
" Dont worry. I wont tell him you asked." she shook her head

  
" It's better that way"  
"Why?"

  
" Dont want distractions" 

  
" Bun..."

  
" Ask him. But dont tell." sigh.. Bunny is so driven by her responsibilities.

  
" Alright! I wont ask. Let's just let it be" she huffed

  
Then we dropped the subject and watched movie entitled " Flowers in the Attic".


	17. Wen Qing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met once again.

After the heart stopping incident that day, I havent seen Lan Zhan again. Arghh .. I thought she would be in the cafe but then for the fifth day of me coming here, there's no Lan zhan at all. Sigh

  
" Wei ying? " I looked up

  
" Qing jie? Qing jie!" I stood up then hugged her. We sat down after

  
" Beautiful as always!"

  
" Hahaha.. Flaterrer as always"

  
" Hahahah. It's true though"

  
" Thanks. How's life going? How bout your family?"

  
" They're good. How bout you and Wen ning?"

  
" Were blessed as always. He's still a bassist and I just came from a mission in thailand. "

Even though I read and memorize some chapters in the bible, I didn't understand it. I hate it when I dont understand something so I analyzed it in my own way. I learned that God seems to be so angry all the time because of rebellious people. People like me, who drinks so much and flirts and do shameful things. 

  
So I decided who cares if He hates me. I nursed hatred towards God. And when it seems too much to stay in Uncle's house, my adopted father, I left home. Since Madam Yu hates me, it's better if I leave. 

  
I Met Wen Qing Jie and Wen ning at that tough time in my life. Being so drunk I didn't know where to go. They found me and let me in their house.


	18. Resolve

Wei ying's Pov

  
I learned that Qing Jie is a Pastor. I understand now why they let me in their house though Im a drunkard. Qing jie let me stay in their house since I said I had nowhere to go. Then I asked her how I could repay her. 

  
" Just live your life and help around here."

Being with them I come to the church where she preaches. I didnt come for a few sundays. But with Qing jie and Wen ning's persuation I reluctantly agreed. In the bible study meetings or prayer meetings I heard some testimonies. Some of them have the same situation as me. Albeit with their biological parents.

  
Then Qing jie told me about her story before she became God's follower. Her Father is a criminal and because of that she is subjected to verbal abuses and sometimes violence in their neighborhood. She wants to end her life but didn't succeeded. Then she bitterly cried to God. And God saved her. And that's why she became a preacher. She wants to share the gospel that saved her from the slums of darkness. 

  
I realized at that moment that I should be grateful. Even though Madam yu hates me, I still have a place to live and my sisters are there for me. Also my Uncle. And that God isn't so bad after all. Hahaha. I didn't become a Christian though.

  
But surely I believe in God. Maybe it's time to know who God is since almost everyone around me, recognizes God in a different manner. Even Jiang Cheng seems to mellow out these past 2 years. They seem like the right people to mingle with and follow through. . Not those Ive hanged out with most of the time during my teen age years. 

"You married yet Qing jie?"

  
" Yeah. A year ago" she smiled

  
" Wow. Congratulations!" 

  
" Thanks"

  
" Must be nice to settle down huh"

  
" Im already settled down. Even before my husband came."

  
" Hahaha right, right. Jeez"

  
" How bout you? Any commitment?"

  
" Nah, Im focusing on my masters degree. But I met someone. Her name's Lan zhan. She's a Christian too."

  
" Oh? Is it that you have romantic feelings towards her? That smile seems different" I huffed

  
" I smile just the same! She's just a friend. And I haven't seen her for months. I came here for straight five days hoping she'll be here but no luck." Sigh " I saw her last week though. Just once. "

  
" You sure convince me you just want to be friends with her. With the sighing and who'd be willing to go so far as to wait for 5 days straight just to see a friend. " 

  
" She's important alright! She's beautiful and considerate and I've never known anyone like her."

  
" Of course. God made us uniquely."

  
"Yes, you're right. But she's different. Wonderfuy different. The kind that is rarely found." sigh

  
" Just admit it Wei ying. You're in love with her. How can you be honest with anyone if you cant be honest with yourself. " I sighed

  
" That's what Jiang cheng said too. Maybe you're both right. But I know she doesn't feel the same. She might've been avoiding me." 

  
" How do you know? Maybe she feels something too. And if you think she's avoiding you, surely she has reasons ." I gasped

  
" Do you think she knows what I feel and really doesn't feel the same way so she decided to just avoid me?" Ahh ... How depressing 

  
" Dont give me that face. Actually I dont know. I know nothing about the entire story so I cant say for sure."

  
I told her everything that happened with Lan zhan. 

  
" She must have been busy you know. Just busy."

  
" But.."

  
" Wei ying, Im sorry but I have to say this, the world doesn't revolve around you. She also have a life to live you know. Surely she will come to you if she considers you a friend after her busy schedules." ouch that hurts. I pouted.

  
" Qing jie of course I know that. It's just... maybe I just missed her presence. Hahaha"

  
" I understand. Just stop saying she doesn't like you or she probably hates you now. It is wrong to make assumptions of others. Especially if you dont know her side of story. "

  
" Hahaha. Alright. I'll keep that in mind. "

  
" Wei ying let me tell you this. She might also return the sentiment you know. But she just doesn't want to let the feelings distract her. Followers of God, true followers anyway, would always wait on God's go signal in all areas of their lives, especially if it's about a spouse. "

  
" So are you saying that aside from busyness, she might have been nursing feelings for me ? "

  
" Single christians are adviced to mingle mostly only to the same genders and make a safe distance with the opposite sex. Especially outside the church . But Lan zhan stayed with you for a whole month during vacant hours as you said. Dont expect much though. It's just a speculation on my side."

  
" Maybe she's just being considerate" she huffed

  
" If she's just being considerate, she would already change places after 3 days or a week. No one would stay long for something / someone they dont like."


	19. Sweet Caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my Favorite parts🌝😄

Wei ying's pov

  
Im under the tree. It's been a few weeks since my encounter with Qing Jie. I've been thinking about what she said. Sigh. I hope she's right. I hope God would somehow...give her to me. To be mine. Hahaha. What am I thinking?

  
I feel sleepy so I close my eyes.   
Suddenly I hear footsteps but my eyes remained close. They seem to be coming here. When they come close I feel them squat down. They smell like berries and apples. Just like Lan Zhan. Wait. Is it Lan Zhan? But she may run away again so I remained in my position with eyes closed.

They touch my face and then put a tiny bundle of hair behind my ear. My heart beats fast. Afterwards they touched my face. Very lightly. My how bold! I hope it's really Lan Zhan. Then I heard a deep sigh. 

  
" God what am I going to do?" that voice. How I miss that voice. It's her. It's really her. My heart beats even louder. 

  
After a few caress on my face with her thumb, she withdrawed her hand. Then I feel her stood up. I have to do something before she goes. So I opened my eyes then called her before she could go away. 

  
" Lan Zhan?" I pretended that I just have woken up from sleep. She stopped then turned towards me. 

  
" You're here. " I stood up 

  
" Strolling" ah, so caressing my face is also called strolling huh.

  
" Hahah i see. I'll come with you then. " I saw her eyes widen a bit. 

  
" No need. You're tired. Should sleep." she said then turn around but I stopped her. 

  
"Wait! I already slept quite long hahaha. Im fine now really" 

  
She reluctantly agreed. Surely Lan zhan did feel something. Why else would she do that? The caress arghhh. Then we walk side by side. 

  
" How are you ? Xing chen said you're busier than usual." 

  
" Mn. Midterms approaching" 

  
" Hahaha yeah right. After midterms we should go out together." she stopped then looked at me.. What did I just say?!

  
" Ahh.. I mean we should all go out together. You know with Xing xing and Xichen ge "

  
"For what?" then we continued to walk

  
" For celebration. We've been busy these past months so I thought we should you know get together. Oh! And Jiang cheng too! You know her right?"

  
" You know her?" 

  
" She's my younger sister. Ah, I forgot to tell you her name." 

  
" But your surname..."

  
" Ah.. Im adopted hahaha" 

  
" I see."


	20. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan zhan is strolling.. Lan zhan is bullied...and Lan zhan runs 👀😐

Lan Zhan's pov

  
It's time to stop running away from myself. Should face it. I'm not defined by my feelings after all. So I decided to stop ignoring Wei ying. I've been coming back to the tree after I spoke with him the other day. But then Wei ying did not come. He must have been busy. Master's degree is hectic after all. It's fine. Better this way. Sigh. Seems like I cant concentrate in reading this book. 

  
I put the book in my bag, gather my belongings and decided to stroll aimlessly. 

  
Walking around I arrived in the school yard. 

  
" Mian mian! I cant do this. So hard arghh" Wei ying? I looked closely. But Im still a bit far from where they are with his girlfriend. Ah of course he would spend more time with his girlfriend. It's fine. Im fine. 

  
" Wei ying, it's fine! Dont push it if you really cant." I turn around to where I come from but...

  
" Ah! The beautiful freak weirdo is here huh" sigh. What a day. They surrounded me. 

  
" Excuse me" I said then tried to walk past them but they pushed me to the ground. Oh God can I at least give them a punch? Just today? I know self defense after all and I really dont want Wei ying to find out Im here. Sigh. Alright. Let's calm down. 

  
" I didnt say you can go! How dare you be bold huh"

  
" Jiang cheng's not here and no one's gonna defend you " 

  
" Hahaha ... Let's get it on! " then they started pouring out things in my head. Flour, the egg, sugar? What a waste .. I can already make a pancake out of this. May you forgive them for wasting the ingredients Lord.

  
" Hahahaha look at that!"

  
" How pitiful. You should stop walking like you're a big deal freak! "

  
" Hey!" Ah now Wei ying's gonna see me like this. Sigh.

  
Wei ying's pov

  
" Maybe you should let Xichen mentor you. As Christians we are adviced to have one on one mentoring with the same gender, too. It's not that I dont want to do it you know hahaha"

  
" Yeah. Actually Qing jie mentioned it to me."

  
" Wei ying , are you really doing this for yourself, to actually know God or you're just pressured because you're surrounded by Christian friends and a special someone which is a christian too? Just asking.. "

  
" Of course I want to know God! You all seem to know Him in a different manner and I want to understand why" 

  
" Okay that's good. But I still think Xichen or any Christian male should mentor you. Besides, Im already engaged. It would not be good for us to be together like this. "

  
" Ah hahaha. You're right ! Im sorry"

  
" It's fine. I also agreed for a few days you know. Im equally at fault here."

  
" Thank you though. I've learned a lot from you. "

  
" No problem. It's God's grace. Let's go eat lunch "

  
" Alright!"

As we walk towards the building we saw a group of students. 

  
" What are they doing?"

  
We get closer and we saw a person sitting on the ground covered in flour and some eggs. Ahh this bullying thing again. 

  
" Hey!" they look at us. 

  
" What are you doing?" I saw the person sitting on the ground get up. That bag and figure looks familiar. When the group scattered, she run fast. Huh?!

  
" Nothing! She's just so annoying !" 

  
" yeah! Always walks like she's such a big deal. We just want to teach her a lesson." 

  
" Ptui! You should have seen that freak reading her bible!" I clenched my fist. 

  
" Hahaha right! A waste of a beautiful face and figure ! " 

  
" Look at her running like that Hahaha.. What a bitch . She runs fast! " I was going to punch them one by one but Mian mian stopped me. 

  
" Let's go !" Then they started to to go.

  
" It may not be her Wei ying. She cant be the only girl who reads the bible around here. Calm down." I inhaled sharply.

  
" That figure and that bag! I recognize that! I've seen it for how many times I've seen her. " she sighed. 


	21. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out 👀

Xing Chen's pov

  
Oh fear, you'll never keep me here🎶

  
I hear freedom calling🎶

(Bunny calling 📞)

"Hello bun?" 

  
" Busy?"

  
" No why?" 

  
" Bun, I need clothes." Sigh. It happened again

  
" Okay. Where are you?" 

  
" Alright, let me get it. Hanging up now. " 

  
I've been telling her to report it to the dean but she doesn't want to. Then she'll tell me she'll just avoid them while she can. 

Oh fear, you'll never keep me here🎶

  
I hear freedom calling🎶

  
(Ying-ge calling📞)

" Ying ge? " 

  
" Xing xing hi! Just gonna ask if you're with your bunny. "

  
" She's not with me. But Im going to her right now. Why?" 

  
" Is she okay? I saw someone being bullied earlier. It looks like her. " 

  
" Ah. Dont worry Ying ge. She said she's fine. I'm gonna deliver clothes to her. "

  
" So she really is the one I saw. Is she not gonna do something about it?" 

  
Sigh " I've been telling her to report it but she wont. Said it's her fault for not being careful."

  
" Tche. How is it her fault?!" 

  
" I know right. She wouldn't even tell Chen ge and aunt. They only know that one time she got hurt badly and those bullies got suspended. Were first years in college when it happened. " 

  
" Tche. That woman, does she have no self preservation ?!" 

  
" Hahaha calm down Ying- ge. She'll be fine. "

  
" Fine my a.. Nothing. Goodness ! Im gonna scold that woman. Where is she? "

  
" Sorry Ying ge but I believe she doesnt want to be seen right now. Except for me of course haha"

  
" Tsk. Fine . Have it your way." then he hung up. Ying ge seems to be mad huh. 

Wei ying's pov

  
" Tche. If she doesn't want to report it , I will! You got it filmed right Mian mian?"

  
" Yeah"

  
" Let's tell Xichen ge. "

  
We went to Xichen ge. Then told him about it.

  
Sigh. "I thought I was just imagining the bruises so I didn't say anything. Turns out she did cover it with make up or long sleeves the next day."

  
" She has bruises?"

  
" Let's go to the deans office."

Lan Zhan's pov

  
As we walk towards the gate Wei ying and Ge is already there. They seem to have that scary smiling face. A dangerous kind of face. Definitely not their usual smile. I turned to bunny as if to say ' Did you say something?' She averted her eyes.

  
" I kinda mentioned it to Ying ge. He must have told Chen ge." she smiled awakwardly. I sighed. 

  
" Lan zhan, you sure run so fast you can pass as a runner athlete" my ears reddened. Ah how embarrassing. 

  
" I.."

  
" Ah ah. Dont try to deny it. Xing xing confirmed it to me. " 

  
" A-zhan, how long have you been hiding this from mom and me?" 

  
" Im fine.."

  
" If Wei ying did not tell me would you ever tell me ? Or tell mom?"

  
" Im sorry." Ge shook his head.

  
" See you two around. " he told them then walked away without waiting for me. Sigh.

  
" Farewell" I looked at Bun who smiled and nodded at me and then at Wei ying. He had a blank look while looking at me. Then walked away. For the first time since we met.. he walked away without uttering a goodbye.

  
" Dont worry, they're just upset for now.They'll be fine in no time. See you!" bunny said then we separate ways.


	22. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're angry, but for a moment. Teehee😊

Lan Zhan's pov

  
Ge is really angry this time. He still talks with me but it's limited. He only told me I would be the one to tell mom about what happened. 

  
" A-Zhan, did you have a fight with Xichen?" I shook my head

  
" It's... " I told mom what happened 

  
" Ah A-zhan, I understand that you just dont want us to be worried but we care for you so we will be worried at some point. I know we all have God's protection but it's not bad to share your struggles with us. "

  
" Sorry mom. " she shook her head.

  
" Dont be sorry honey. Just , please do tell us next time alright?" 

  
" Mn."

Though Ge acts like that, he decided to stay with me during vacant hours. Wei ying too if they're available. Xing chen told me he was really angry that day he called. So here we are under the tree. Mian mian is here too. Who I learned is a Christian. 

  
" Uh.. You really dont have to " I said

  
" Were not here for you. " Wei ying said while not looking up. Still busy with tapping his laptop. 

  
" We like the tree. " Ge said. Must have been Wei ying's influence. Sigh.

  
" Hahaha... They're just worried about you Lan zhan" Mian -mian said. 

  
" Were not!" the two males said in unison. Sigh.

  
" Mian Jie? " I turned to Mian mian 

  
" They said... Hahaha.. The place seems cozy ! I decided to come "

  
This has been going on for three days. I understand ge being angry but why is Wei ying angry too? Maybe he cares about me. Im Ge's mei mei after all. This has to stop. 

  
" I understand you're angry but... It was my fault. Was not careful." 

  
"Tche! How is it your fault! "

  
" A-zhan , I know you dont want us to worry but we cant help it. We care for you so naturally, we will be worried. And it pains me that you dont tell me your struggles. "

  
" Im sorry. Forgive me. "

  
" Already forgiven. But we'll still be here. You need someone to guard you. This is the condition A-zhan. You must not walk around alone anymore especially campus hours. " I sighed

  
"I understand. " 

  
" Alright! What a relief! It's so hard to get angry at Lan zhan for long. Hahaha"

  
" I know" 

  
Then the three of them laughed. I smiled a bit. Maybe being surrounded by several friends are not bad at all. True friends anyway.


	23. Attend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei ying and Cheng cheng attends bible study.

Lan zhan 's pov

  
It's wednesday and it's a bible study day at 7:00pm. Only a few comes. Not everyone of us are driven with knowing the bible deeper though were Christians. Before, me and Xichen would prioritize our studies than come to bible studies but as we grow, we realized that achievements in this world is not really long lasting and it leaves us empty in the end. 

  
So after all realizations, we started to go to bible studies and conferences to grow more spiritually.

  
" They're here." I looked at Ge who's beside me. He's looking at his cellphone. Were quite early since we came here straight from school. 

  
" Who is?" 

  
" Wei ying and his sister. Sorry I forgot to tell you. " what? 

  
" Huh?" 

  
" Wei ying wants to know more about God. Actually, Ive been mentoring him for a few weeks now. And he decided to find a church here since her sister's church is far from here. You know they're from Yunmeng City dont you? " I nodded. " Right. So I recommended our church. "

  
"I see" 

  
" Mn. Let me go fetch them."

  
How nice. Jiang cheng will be here too. God is really amazing. 

  
" Lan zhan!" 

  
" Wei ying! Lower your voice. "

  
" ah haha sorry. Just got excited. "

  
" Welcome Ying ge. Jiang cheng. " Jiang cheng nodded and sat beside me. Wei ying sat beside Jiang cheng and Ge sat beside Wei ying. For some reason, Wei ying's face looks pink. Huh. I looked at Jiang cheng.

  
" Dont look at me like that. This id.. Wei ying insisted I come. "

  
" Tche! Just admit it. You always wanted to come but you have a crush o... Mmmphh" Jiang cheng covered his mouth.

  
" Wei ying! "

  
" Ah. Fine fine ! I'll stop" Ge just chuckled. 

A few moments the bible study started. 

Jiang cheng's pov

  
Alright. Concentrate on singing the song. Dont look at him. Dont look at Xichen. Arghh. It's fine to look. I know he plays the guitar. Lan zhan told me. But I didn't know he's this good. Ah, what a beautiful God given talent.  
Wei ying is right. I've been wanting to come when Lan zhan invited me but I have a crush on Xichen and it''s gonna be awkard so I just didn't come. 

  
Now though, I feel like I need to really attend bible studies since Wei ying decided to come too. And he's not even that interested in the bible just a few months ago so. You can say Im persuaded to actually come. Before I would just hear preachings from the internet but maybe fellowships with actual people is actually better. 

  
This crush is due anyways. I'll just do my best to ignore it. Sigh. 

  
Lan zhan's pov

  
The bible study concludes after two hours. We all shook hands. Pastor Song even invited Wei ying and Jiang cheng to attend next wednesday. 

  
" We'll try to come pastor. "

  
" Dont try! Just come haha" they also laughed.

  
After the farewells and God bless you's we started walking towards the gate of the church. 

  
" Have you had dinner yet? " Ge

  
" Not yet hahah"

  
" Why dont you come eat with us. Our house is quite close from here. At least eat first before you go." 

  
" If it's not a bother.. " " It's fine" 

  
" Great! Let's go then"

" Wow Chen ge, I know you play the guitar but I dint know you're that good. Haha"

  
" God's given talent. And it needs practice too. For it to be developed. "

  
" Hahaha right! Lan zhan too. Such a beautiful voice. " I blushed at the compliment. On the ears though.

  
" I know right. She plays piano too. "

  
" Really?! Wow. "

  
" You dint know she sings and plays piano? Tche. You dare call yourself her friend. " Jiang cheng

  
" Tche!" 

  
Then they continued to bicker till we arrived home.


	24. Mentoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts are really spiralling hahah. Pressures in life are piling up. How about you? Im glad God is here with me though. He helps me organize my thoughts. God bless everyone!
> 
> Love lots😍

Wei ying's pov

  
Studying the bible is really hard. Xichen taught me that if a person wants to understand the bible, they need to have a humble heart. It's easy to read it and memorize it but I realized I have never fully understand it. But with a humble heart and with the right attitude, there will be understanding and revelation. Sigh. Xichen said the words in it have deeper meanings. Especially in the unseen. 

  
" Wei ying, it's fine to not understand the bible that fast. If you can easily understand it, it just means that the words come from man and not from God above. "

  
I need to set aside my own understanding in order to be open to it's words. The Holy spirit is needed as a guide in your thoughts. For example " Love your enemies " or "Bless those who persecute you" arghh. It's really hard ya all. I tried to remember people who hurt me but I just cant find myself loving them. I told Xichen about it. 

  
" Of course you cant love them in a span of an hour Wei ying. But you can start by forgiving them. Because when you forgive, you're freeing yourself from the clutches of bitterness and wrath and hate. Also, transformation takes time and effort in meditating God's word. You dont just analyze it, you need to walk in the word. "

  
Then he shared to me his struggle and how God helped and saved him along the way.

  
" Sometimes, I'd still find myself wanting to indulge in homosexual urges but God's grace will always help me when I ask. In order to maintain change, you need to depend on God. In every part of your life. " 

  
I was quite surprised about it when I heard Chen ge's story. I mean I know he's a sinner too but. Hahaha. Anyways. God is really awesome. He judges people because injustice would prevail if He let's the wickedness walk free. But He doesn't condemn them. 

  
" Wei ying, listen to this. Christianity isnt promoting a religion. Our God is all about relationship. He wants to have a relationship with you. With people individually. Dont be in a hurry to becoming perfect. Just surrender to him your life slowly by slowly."


	25. Who's my Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan zhan finds out who her future husband is😱😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed are those who are poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

Lan zhan's pov

  
During fasting, I inquired God who's my husband. I'm afraid the answer He would give me is not what I wanted to hear since I have someone in my heart. But I decided to surrender what I feel. He knows everyone more than I do. He sees everything. He knows better.

  
First day of fasting

  
During lunch hour while I pace around praying, I saw Wei ying's image appear in my mind. 'Must be a distraction.' i thought and drove the image away then continued praying. 

Xichen' s pov

  
How bout I give you my ashes🎶  
How bout I give you my sickness🎶  
(Wei ying calling📞)

" Hello?"

  
" Chen ge! Hello how are you? " 

  
" Blessed as always. How bout you? Already in Yunmeng?"

  
" Yup haha. God gave us a safe travel"

  
" I see. That's good. "

  
" Yeah. "

  
" So what are you calling for though? Anything you need?"

  
" Ahh. Haha. Actually, I texted Lanzhan but she hasn't replied to me. Is she okay? "

  
" Ah. She's not home. She's doing a 3 day fast in a christian temple." 

  
" Hahah i see. That means no food and no cellphone. But three days.. " I can hear him pout from here hahaha. " can't see her for a month then cant even text her for days arghh... He mumbles haha

  
" Wei ying dont miss her too much haha"

  
" Wha... Im not.. I dont. ... Ahhrgh. Chen ge.. did you perhaps know? That I ..."

  
"That you're inlove with my sister? I've known for a while now haha"

  
" What? Am I really that obvious? Argh.." 

  
" Hahaha. Even a blind would know "

  
" Tch. Are you fine with it though?"

  
" Sure. Im not in control of A zhan's life, but if you hurt her..."

  
"Ah ah, I know. No need to threaten me haha. "

Lan zhan's pov

  
2nd day of Fasting

  
During lunch hour while I'm kneeling and praying. I saw Wei ying's image. Then the image starts to move. Wei ying laughing, Wei ying being kind to others, Wei ying rule breaking, Wei ying with his family. What is this I wonder. Must be another distraction. I sighed heavily then drove the images away. Then continued praying. 

  
Jiang Cheng's pov

  
Wei ying sure changed a bit. During Christmas breaks he would always go out with our friends here in yunmeng. He would even invite me for a drink too. But now he's just cooped up in his room or in the living room and watches spiritual videos or reading a Christian book. 

  
In our apartment in Gusu, I would sometimes see him do the same. Though he still goes out for a drink with a friend and goof around. More frequently.But now. Just look at him. The things God can do. It really does wonders in a person's life. One time I asked him.

  
" Wei ying why do you do this?"

  
" Doing what ?"

  
" Meditating the bible, reading Christian books and watching spiritual videos"

  
" Can't I ?"

  
" No. I mean you can but, if you're just forcing yourself..."

  
Sigh " Jiang cheng, no one's forcing me to do anything. You know no one can make me do things I dont want to do. "

  
" But .."

  
" How can I say this, uhmm.. Okay, alright. Lan zhan may have something to do with it. But it's not entirely her. Okay. Before I met Lan zhan, I've been wondering why people are drawn in this book. First Yanli jie, then Qing jie and Wen ning. Then you suddenly started to actually meditate on it seriously during the start of college. When I transferred here I met Chen ge and Lanzhan And Mian mian too. "

  
" The curiosity was there all these years but I think Lan zhan is the go signal that actually gave me a push. To actually try to take it seriously. "

  
Sigh. " So you too. Must be her anointing huh." 

  
" What do you mean ? Is she the go signal too for you?"

  
" Yeah. You remember I told you how we met right? "

  
" Yeah. She was bullied"

  
" We dint become friends after the incident but we communicated when we were in the same club. One time I broke down. I was sad angry and jealous and full of hatred. It was at the second semester of being a first year. I was at the courtyard crying like mad . Someone came and it was her. I immediately wiped my tears but she saw through me. Then she spoke to me. It was as if God is speaking in my life. "

  
" wow. So that's what happened. "

  
"Yeah. Let me ask you this though, since you're really in love with Lan zhan, what if God doesnt give you Lan zhan. What if she's not your Eve?"

  
" Im gonna be sad. But surely, everything will work out fine. As it is written ' All things work together for the good of those who love him.' So yeah hahah. I might mope for a bit but Im gonna be fine hahah"

  
I hope so Wei ying. Relationship with God is better than any relationship in this world. 

Lan zhan's pov

  
3rd day of fasting

  
My body feels really heavy right now. But it's fine. 

  
Still during lunch hour, I am pacing slowly while praying and a vision appeared to me. I saw Wei ying again. Wei ying in a black suit. Wei ying standing in a kitchen. Wei ying with a guitar. Wei ying Wei ying Weiying in different scenarios. Argh. What is this? Im not imagining it this time right. Well its a vision so ...

  
' **You're not** ' A voice spoke

  
' Huh?'

  
' **You've been pushing away the visions I gave you'**

  
Oh. So the first and second day images... 

  
' **It is he** '

  
' He is? Wei ying?'

  
' **Yes. But it is his choice** '

  
'What do you mean Lord?'

  
' **It is his choice to choose you** '

  
' I see. Will he.. he.. nevermind '

  
' **Will he choose you? You' ll see'**  
 **' Continue to abide and trust in Me. And I will give you the desires of your heart**. '

  
'As you wish my Lord.'

It's better not to expect too much. Wei ying is in a relationship now after all. 

  
Wei ying's pov

  
I am standing at the edge of the water .. 🎶. Just kidding hahaha. I am standing near a tree. This seems like our usual tree. Pastor Song is standing in the middle of the tree there's a book stand in his front. . He looks like preaching but he's not. Chen ge is beside me too. In a sky blue suit. Smiling. Then I look around and saw people sitting on a white covered chair individually. On the left and on the right. The aisle is red in the middle of them and there's a series of gentian flowers being put in stands. It's beautiful. I saw some lotus flowers along with it too. This looks like a wedding ceremony. 

  
Then I saw her wearing a wedding gown. A beautifully arranged bouquet in her hands. Gosh. What a beautiful sight. A woman on her right and a man on her left. As she comes close, she smiled at me quite wide. And then . Poof. I woke up. 

  
What a dream. 


	26. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blessed are those who are peacemakers, for they will be called sons and daughters of the living God.

Lan zhan's pov

  
At last the fast is done. I texted ge to come and get me. As I wait, I opened my messages from the past days. 

  
**Wei ying** 11:12 am 

  
👋👋 _Hi Lan zhan! What are you all gonna do this Christmas_?🎄🎄

  
 **Wei ying** 11: 14 am

  
 _Lan zhan are you meditating? Reading a book perhaps? 📖📖I'll text you later then_ 😉

  
 **Wei ying** 1:00 pm

  
 _Lan zhan are you ignoring me again? 😞😭_  
 _Maybe you're napping?😒. Fine. Please reply when you wake up_ 😇🐰

  
 **Wei ying** 3:45pm

  
 _Lan zhan, surely napping only takes two hours..._ 🌜😐

  
 **Wei ying** 5:42pm

  
_Lan zhan Im really worried right now🙀... I hope you're safe. I'll call Chen ge_

  
**Wei ying** 6:02pm

  
 _I see!😆😆 Thank goodness. You're on a fast. Dont push yourself too hard. God bless!_ 😉😉

  
Sigh. I replied to him. Wei ying really confuse me. He texts me with both important and not so important things. He texts me without fail ever since he had my number. Is he like this with all of his friends? Maybe. I'll settle on that.

**Xichen-ge** 6:02 pm

  
_A-zhan, Wei ying asked for you🌝. I just told him what you're doing. He seem worried when he called. 👀👀_

  
**Xichen-ge** 11:14 am

  
_A- zhan, Xing xing texted me about you since you dint reply. I told her about where you are and said, she's just gonna wait for your reply. I wonder what it is.😺_

**Bunny** 🐇 11:20 am

  
 _Bunny!! Can I spend Christmas at your house? Aunt's gonna go to her hometown this christmas. She'll be there till new year. She wanted me to come but you know I have part time jobs.😞_ 😭

  
 **Bunny** 11:30 am

  
_Bun?!_

  
**Bunny** 1:00pm

  
_Maybe you're busy?_

**Bunny** 2:46pm

  
_I texted Chen ge. I know now! Just let me know when your done! God bless._

Wow. So exciting. Im gonna ask her to stay until New years too. 

When we arrived home, I greeted mom and ate the soup she prepared for me. Afterwards I went to my room then sleep.

It's Christmas today and we have an unexpected guest. It's my dad. Before the divorce, Dad comes home for Christmas but would immediately go back to his business. But after the divorce, he didn't come. Not even once. 

  
I come to him and hugged him a bit. Xichen just nodded at him though. Then we all sat down. 

  
" Kids you may not know this but your father and I have been communicating again for a month now." We looked at mom. She's smiling. 

  
" Um.. Must have been hard for you all these years. I'm so sorry that I've never been a good father to you. But I would like to be your father again if you'll let me." dad said and looked at mom. Mom smiled at him.

  
I may have hatred towards my father before, but God made me realize over the past years that some fathers just doesnt know how to handle their family or their children at times because they too, didn't have a father's affection, love and teachings to receive and to look up to. 

  
So I learned to forgive my father because of it. He's human too. A human who has shortcomings and faults. Even if he never returns to be a father to me, I know my God is enough to be my Father. But I still pray that someday, we will be complete again. That I may have a father again. And now, God answered it. Thank God He answers prayers. 

" It's hard yes. I've made bad decisions because I needed a father's affection. But I dont blame you anymore dad. I've grown and decided I dont need you as a father anymore." Ge said then stood up. And looked at dad. 

  
"Xichen!" Mom said. Dad looked at him with teary eyes. 

  
" Don't try to be my father anymore. The moment you didn't come here to visit us sometimes, or even come during my and A zhans birthday. The way you didn't come to any of our activities at school. We didn't feel your support. You may have given us money but we dont need your money! We need you. But you act like you dint need us, like were just charity cases while living in that house and even now. And then you come here just like nothing ever happened and you wanna be a father? How laughable! " ge said and turned to go to his room. Dad has tears flowing down his cheeks. 

  
" Xichen!" mom tried to go to ge but dad stopped her. 

  
" It's fine love. Let's just give him time. " Mom nodded then hugged him. 

  
So ge hasn't forgiven dad. Sigh. It's understandable.

  
" A zhan?" Dad said and I looked at him  
" It's fine if you're angry with dad. I understand that." I shook my head.

  
" Was angry. Hurt. But over the years I learned a lot from God and learned to forgive. You may have hurt us but you cant help it cause maybe, you're hurting too and you dint realize were hurting because of the hurt inside of you. Maybe you dint have a father's love, affection and teachings to receive and look up to and so, you didnt have any to impart to us in terms about affection and love. But I know you love us in your own way." my dad just silently cried and sighed then smiled at me. Mom smiled at me too. 

  
" My A zhan have grown so wise. May I hug you once more?" I nodded. We hugged.  
" Ge is right though dad. Dont try being our father by giving us just money." Mom and dad laughed. 

  
" Im really sorry A-zhan. I will try my best to make amends and be a father to you again. If you'd like. "

  
" Mn. I've been praying for your return once I decided to forgive you. Besides, mom looks so lonely when you separated." 

  
"A zhan!" mom exclaimed. Dad just chuckled. 

  
" Is that so? " Dad said teasingly looking at mom above my head. I smiled a bit.   
Thank You Lord. Then we separated from the hug. 

  
" What changed dad?" 

  
" Well I had a dream. In the dream while I was at work someone called that there was fire in our house and then I immediately went home but then all of you.. You're all inside the house and and... " he cried again. Mom hugged him. I pat him on.

  
" They told me you're all suffocated by the smoke and dint make it to the hospital. The dream happened again and again and I realized I dont want to lose all of you. Im sorry it took me this long to realize. "

  
" It's fine honey. It's fine now. Sh...shh."

  
Then there's a knock. Must be Bunny. 


	27. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed are those who are purehearted. For they shall see God.

Lan zhan's pov

  
Dad visits us during the break. He said he's not that busy. He gave us cars as a gift. Ge didnt acknowledge the gift though. But I went with dad to get my license. And I learned how to drive. 

  
" Thanks for the gift, dad."

  
" It's not enough A zhan. I still have so much to give you and your brother. "

  
" Please understand ge. He's really hurt. "

  
" I know A zhan. I know."

  
On new years day Uncle came with dad. We greeted them. 

  
" Sorry, I dint come for Christmas. Got caught up in work since someone decided to leave early that day and the past days."

  
" Qiren!" mom and uncle laughed. I smiled too. I see now why dad comes quite frequently in the early evenings. 

  
" Haha. It's fine Qiren. " 

  
Dad may not come, but Uncle does. He visits us, comes to my and ge's birthday and comes during christmas and new years. He cared for us when dad didnt. Uncle is one of God's instrument on helping me try to understand dad over the years. Xichen is close with Uncle more than me though.  
" Im glad this brother of mine got his eyes opened." Uncle said

  
" God's mercies." mom said

  
" Glad I did before its too late. " dad said and my parents looked at each other. And I averted my eyes. Xichen just stayed silent and bunny giggled beside me.  
Then we ate. After eating, we had dessert and get together. After eating desserts we had wine. Just mild though. But I dint drink. Believe me you dont want me drinking , even just one sip. 

  
" A zhan, why dint you drink wine? I believe you're old enough to drink wine. Isnt it right love? " Dad said and turned to mom. Then there's chorus of laughs. Even ge smiled at me. My ears turned red

  
" Hahaha .Oh honey , believe me you dont want your daughter drinking wine or any alcohol." Mom said

  
" Why?" dad asked

  
" Hahaha the first time she drank was last christmas. We persuaded her to drink for the celebration since she havent drank wine. Not even once. Butt then after one sip she fainted." Uncle said. My ears turned even more red

  
" What?!" Dad said

  
" Haha and then we panicked a bit but then after a few minutes she woke up and we thought she was okay since she looks normal. Yet she suddenly said let's party! So loudly and then played a christmas song with a fast and loud beat. We were shocked and the next thing we knew, she went outside and draw some graffiti to the neighbors house. Were so glad the house was empty. The neighbors must have had christmas on their hometown." Mom said. Then dad began laughing with them.

  
" She even wrote 'Lan zhan was here ' and our names too uncle. " bunny said. 

  
" Hahaha.. So our A zhan is a wild one when drunk eh. " Dad

  
" Hahaha. Must be because she's so restrained when sober." uncle

  
" I know right." they continued to laugh. I just sighed and smiled with them. 

  
After all the laughing and talking, we took a picture together. Then afterwards, dad and uncle said their goodbyes.

Xichen's pov

  
After father and uncle left, I went towards my room. A few minutes there's a knock on my door. 

  
" Xichen?" 

  
" Come in Mom."

  
"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

  
"Mn."

  
" Xichen, when will you free yourself from bitterness? " I looked at mom. What?

  
" I know he hurt you, he hurt us but by not forgiving, aren't you just caging yourself with unforgiveness? " I bowed my head looking at the floor.

  
" Please Xichen, stop hurting yourself. Your father may be hurt by your treatment towards him, but I know that you're hurting yourself the most. " Then tears flow down my face. 

  
" It hurts mom. I hated him so so much.." 

  
" I know. "

  
" How cou.... he.. " 

  
" Shh.. Its fine if you cant decide now. But for your sake please."

  
It's really hard to forgive dad. I prayed but my heart remained stone hearted. It's because I chose to not forgive dad. I just dont want to forgive him. Uncle became more of a father for me than him. Even though he tries to speak with me during the past days. I was just not ready to forgive him.

  
In the morning, I walked out of my room and saw A zhan standing on the balcony. I come to stand beside her and lean on the railings.

  
" Good morning A zhan" She turned to me

  
" Morning ge"

  
" Where's Xing chen?" 

  
" Asleep"

  
" Haha i see. You watched movies late last night?" 

  
" Mn. Slept halfway. " I chuckled then sighed.  
" A zhan, how can you forgive Dad so easily?"

  
" I didnt" I looked at her

  
" I hated dad from the bottom of my heart. Even with mom's love, I find myself wanting a father. Wanting his affection, yet I didnt receive it from him."

  
" Is that so?" I looked away from her

  
" Mn. As the years go by, I asked God why? And He told me, has been telling me for years that maybe dad didnt receive much love and affection too, so he didnt know how to impart such things to us."

  
" But uncle, he cares for us. Didnt they have the same father?" She sighed.

  
" We have different perspectives ge. And it is a choice to forgive and forget. Dad may have done that but surely he loves us anyway. Just not in the way we want him to care for us." 

  
Perspective. Yeah. What have I been focusing on lately? Ah, an open wound isnt it? Maybe dad is hurting too. That's why he cant see us hurting from his treatment towards us. Everyone is broken unless they come to God for healing. I should be the one to know that the most since I am God's follower and yet, Instead of letting God heal this part of me, this open wound, I tried to cover it up and nursed it all those years. 

  
" You're a wise woman A zhan. You let God heal you thoroughly, every part of you. Every wound, you let him restore it to health didnt you?" 

  
" Mn. By doing it, Im freeing myself from brokenness and bitterness."

  
" Haha right. I should have done the same."

  
" Not too late"

  
" Mn. I know."

At night I prayed to God to heal my wound and restore it to health. I decided to forgive my dad the next time he comes.


	28. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrate and they're texting.

Wei ying's pov

  
" I have an announcement to make" Jie jie said. The people answered in chorus.

" Go go " "Announce it " Hahaha.. So many people here

  
" Im engaged with Jin zixuan" Huh?!

  
" That's great Ali!" " Congrats!" " Congratulations sis!" " Finally!" " Woooohh"

  
Today is new years day and friends came to celebrate here with us. I see the pea.. Zixuan finally proposed huh. We hugged sis. I pat Zixuan at the back. Quite heavily haha. 

" Congratulations Zixuan! Finally got the jewel in our family."

  
" Yeah right! Make sure to take care of Jie jie pea .. Zixuan" said Jiang Cheng haha

  
" Thanks. I'll do my best to make her happy."

the people giggled and shouted in chorus

" yieeeehh"

  
Afterwards, we ate then had some games. Its so fun. I texted Lan zhan when Im not playing a game. Ah I miss her so much. . That stoic beautiful face and her voice and all of her. If only she would send me a picture of her face. I've sent her countless selfies and pictures daily but she would send me pictures of other things instead. Like bunny pictures and others. Not that I have something against bunnies. Sigh. But Xing xing my accomplice sends me pictures of her when she's not looking hahah. Apparently, she's been staying there since Christmas and until new year. 

  
" Wei xiong!" I looked up from my phone and turned towards the voice

  
" Huaisang!" 

  
" Long time no see! "

  
" Hahaha I know" he looked at my drink. 

  
" Let me taste what you mixed this time" 

  
" hahah sorry, no alcohol this time." 

  
" No way!" 

  
" Try it if you dont believe me haha" i offered him my drink then he drank from it.

  
" Wha.. Wha... Jiang cheng! Your brother ! He's possessed isnt he?!" he shouted as he walked towards Jiang cheng who's a bit far away from us. Hahaha dramatic as ever.

  
I still drink though. Just moderately. Not so much like before. Today I just decided to drink grape juice. My phone pinged and I looked at it. It's Lan zhan! 

  
I opened my phone and she sent a picture! Its with her family. At last she has given me a picture of her on her own. With her face on it. Not alone but its a beautiful compensation from the past days. Hahaha.

**Me** 9:07pm  
 _Finally a picture with your face on it😍😍 not alone but its a good compensation_ 😄  
  


 **❤Lan Zhan❤** 9:07pm

😐

 **Me** 9:07pm  
 _Hahaha. Lan zhan, Im gonna ask a personal question._

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:08Pm

👍  


**Me** 9:08pm  
 _Have u thought about a husband? Its fine if u dont want to answer it_!😅

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:09pm  
 _Mn. I have_. 

  
**Me** 9:09pm  
 _What kind? Handsome, kind, gentle, silent? 😄😄_

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:10pm  
 _God gave me one._

 **Me** 9:11pm  
 _Really? So u know who??😱_

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:11pm  
 _Mn._

  
 **Me** 9:11pm  
 _When did you know?_

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:12pm  
 _During fasting._

  
 **Me** 9:13pm  
 _Wow! What led you to inquire this early? Based on your personality, you would focus on studying first before everything else_. 

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:14pm  
 _Someone... came._

  
 **Me** 9:16pm  
 _Huh_? 

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:16pm  
 _He came. Started to have feelings for him. Feelings cannot be trusted. Had to inquire. Never felt like this before. Was confused._

**Me** 9:17pm  
 _Feelings cannot be trusted huh. When did this someone came?_

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:17pm  
 _First sem. This school year_.  
  


My heart skipped a bit. 

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:19pm

_But he's already in a relationship._   
  


Ah . She didnt mention she met him in campus. Maybe this someone , she met him in the church. 

**Me** 9:20pm

_What? So you decided to inquire to God to make sure, you're not gonna be driven by the feelings._

  
❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:20pm  
 _Mn_.

 **Me** 9:20pm  
 _So what answer did you receive? Is your Adam different from the man you have feelings for?😆_ 😆

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:21pm  
 _They're ... the same_.

 **Me** 9:22pm  
 _What ?! They're the same?! What are you gonna do then?_

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:22pm  
 _Nothing_.

 **Me** 9:22pm  
 _Would you find another then since he already have someone in his life? Wait dont tell me, you'll wait for him to break it up with his girlfriend? What if they get married Lan zhan?!😲😱_

Say yes plsss...

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:23pm  
😑. _I would like to remain faithful. No. I wouldnt wait for them to break up. If they get married it's fine._

 **Me** 9:24pm  
 _That's not fine Lan zhan😒. Are u crying?_ 😦

❤ **Lan Zhan** ❤9:24pm  
 _How do you know?_

 **Me** 9:25pm  
 _I guessed! Poor Lanzhan😔. I wish I am there to comfort you._ 😟

Sigh. I need comfort too. God it hurts. So those dreams are really just a product of my own desires. I thought.. Sigh. What a start of the year.


	29. Ignore

Xing Chen's pov

  
2nd semester has arrived and we all hang out in the tree. But something's changed. Ying ge is still joking and smiling but he doesnt interact with bunny so much like before. I saw bunny being sad and hurt by this treatment. But she said she's fine. That maybe its nothing. Sigh. Oh God what am I going to do with these two? What happened to them during the break?

  
" Excuse me." bunny said then walked out. Ying ge didnt even look up at her. Usually he would be the one to volunteer to go with her whenever she walks out to do some things. Sometimes he would utter something like " you may pass young lady " then laughs at his joke. 

  
"I'll go with her" then I followed after bunny. 

Lan Xichen's pov

  
When Lan zhan and Xing chen walked out I looked at Wei ying. He just continued doing what he was doing. This has been going on since the start of the second semester. 

  
" Wei ying. "

  
"Hm?" he hummed still tapping on his laptop.

  
" Is something wrong?"

  
" No why?"

  
" Wei ying, it' s clear somethings wrong." Mian mian said

  
" It has something to do with A zhan isn't it?" he stopped 

  
" Lan zhan? Were fine" then continued tapping again

  
" Wei ying , I dont know what happened but please tell me. I dont want my sister hurting. She always keeps things to herself but I know she's hurting in the way you're treating her. " he sighed then set aside his laptop. 

  
" It was me. She did nothing. I just need time to get over it Chen ge. Afterwards, I'll be her Ying ge again like usual . "

  
" So it does have something to do with her. What is it ? Did you confess during the break and got rejected ? " Mian mian 

  
" No! " I sighed. 

  
" Then what?" mian mian. He sighed then looked at me.

  
" Chen ge, did Lan zhan met someone new during the 1st sem aside from me? Any new churchmate or school mate. Or did they have a transferee in Lan zhan's class? "

  
" During the first sem... As far as I remember there's no one. Unless she's keeping it from me. But Lan zhan always tells me everyone she meets especially those she is friends with. Why?"

  
" No one ? But if Im the only one then... I dont have a girlfriend though.. " he mumbled the last sentence

  
" Wei ying, just tell us what happened. " he looked conflicted but then he told us about his conversation with A zhan.

  
" Wei ying I think its better if you speak with Lan zhan about this."

  
" Wha... No way!"

  
" Wei ying she must have thought you have a girlfriend" Mian mian

  
" If I did I would surely announce it like mad! Wait, do you think she's talking about me?" 

  
" You're the only male person A zhan has encountered with the 1st semester. "

  
" But you said she can keep secrets Chen ge!"

  
" Okay let's set that aside. Let me tell you another. A zhan doesnt give her number to anyone especially males." 

  
" Maybe Im close with you that's why she trusts me enough to give me her number." I huffed

  
" Do you think you're the only male friend Im close with, Wei ying? I have close friends, Christian friends at church you know." he pouted. 

  
" Maybe because Im soo annoying that she chose to give in just to silence me." 

  
" Okay how about this, I've heard from Xing chen how she stays up late because she's texting you and she sleeps at 9. Actually, Lan childrens sleep at nine. "

  
" She sleeps at nine?!" 

  
" Yeah but she makes an exception when there's occasions or when she has a sleepover with Xing chen. "

  
" But she said the man already have a girlfriend. Chen ge, do you think Lan zhan is the kind of person to jump to conclusions? " I sighed.

  
" A zhan may be perfect. But only in some areas. She still make mistakes just like anyone, Wei ying. "


	30. The Revelation of Feelings

Wei ying's pov

  
I stayed silent and pondered on Chen ge's words. Maybe he's right. And this maybe partly my fault too. With all the flirtiness I've showed. But for me it's just being friendly though. Sigh. 

  
" Okay, if you're still not convinced, you're free to confirm it yourself."

  
" Chen ge, why does it feel like you're giving me Lan zhan? Hahah"

  
" A-zhan is like an open book to me. When you came and started interacting with her, I saw something in her bloom. But I decided to keep quiet cause maybe you're not A zhan's Adam. But then you shared this to me. She dint even told me she inquired for a husband during her fasting."

  
" hahaha is Chen ge pouting?"

  
" Dont worry Xichen, maybe she didnt really mean to tell Wei ying."Mian mian

  
" You're right. A zhan just doesnt want to lie. Maybe that's why she decided to tell Wei ying in the moment."

  
" Arghh. So what now? " 

  
" Why dont you ask her to describe the man to you. Ask her but subtly." 

  
" Alright!"

The next day...

  
" Ah, I'd like to have a frappe. " mian mian said while fanning herself with a folder.

  
" Mn. Me too. So hot today" Chen ge

  
" Ice coffeeeeee ! I want to have it too" Xing xing

  
" Ahhhh. I want to have one too but I really need to finish thisss" i said with a pout

  
" Dont worry, well bring you your iced coffee latte Wei ying" mian mian said

  
" Thanks! " The four of them stood up but Xing chen stopped Lan zhan.

  
" Ah bunny, can you stay here? I am downloading a new app and Im afraid it'll be interupted.You know how clumsy Ying ge can be sometimes.. Hahaha" she said then they laughed at me.

  
" hey!" 

  
" Yeah Lan zhan, one time when Xichen and I left, Wei ying doodled on our notebooks ! The audacity!" mian mian said shaking her head.

  
" That was one time!"

  
" Hahaha what one time ? You ...." i stood up and shoo ed them before they embarass me further. Jeez 

  
" Okay shoo shoo. Go away ya all! Lan zhan stays. She can be the guard of your bags and things and I guard her" 

  
" But.." Lan zhan says 

  
" Dont worry bun, I'll get one for you too." 

" Alright! Let's go to the cafe" Then they left.   
Yosh! let's do the confirmation! Okay heartbeat you need to calm down. Inhale .exhale. Here it goes... i looked at her. She's looking at Xing xing's laptop then she sat back down. 

  
" Lan zhan" her shoulders tensed. Sigh. I did that to her didnt I? Now she's not comfortable being with only me. Silly Wei ying. 

  
" Mn."

  
" No Ying ge this time? Hahaha" Her shoulders relaxed a bit. Then I sat down too.

  
" Sorry."

  
" For what?"

  
" Made you uncomfortable. "

  
" Huh? You did not though" she stayed silent. I sighed. 

  
" You did nothing Lan zhan. It was just me! Dont worry. Hahaha. Im sorry if I made you feel that way. But anyway. .. Let's change the topic! It's been so long since we've been left alone. Hahaha"

  
" Okay."

  
" Tell me more about the man hahaha you know, your Adam. " her shoulders tensed again. 

  
" Have you seen him recently?"

  
"Mn."

  
" Where did you met him by the way? You didnt tell me last time . Hahaha"

  
" Cafe" huh. We did met at the cafe.

  
" Is he a student or not? " 

  
" Student. "

  
" From what school? "

  
" Same "

  
" He's studying here ?! I might have met him then."

  
" Are you close? Have you talked with him? Interacted with him? Does Chen ge know him? Or did you keep it a secret from your brother? Hahaha my my Lan zhan! Keeping secrets from Chen ge."

  
" Didnt keep a secret from ge."

  
" Chen ge did know him. And you're close right? You're friends with him? "

  
"Mn."

  
" Is he a third year like you? " she shook her head.

  
" Is he close with Chen ge too?"

  
" Yes. "

  
" How about Mian mian? Did she know about him?" She looked at me then frowned. 

  
" What? Im just asking if Mian mian knows him. You wouldnt tell me his name anyway. How about Jiang cheng? Do they know him? Surely Xing chen knows too ? "  
She looked back on the laptop.

  
" Mn. " 

  
" Alright describe to me how he looks! Is he handsome? Is he as tall as me? What's his skin tone?" 

  
" Not telling? Has he been here in this tree too? Did he come to you first ? In this tree? Surely he did! You always stay here hahaha Okay. Not always but most of the time!"

  
"M..mn." she said and then clenched her fist  
" Ah, I wonder why I haven't seen him. He must have come here when Im not present." I said then sighed dramatically. 

  
" Ying ge. Change topic." 

  
" No way ! Im not done yet! I need to know who he is. Tsk. You wouldn't tell me anyway. So unfair of you Lan zhan! I thought were friends. But you keep secrets from me!" I said then pouted and crossed my arms. 

  
" Wait, is the reason why you wont tell me who he is... is because it's actually....." she stood up. I looked up at her. Her lips are tight lipped. 

  
" I... Have to go. " She said then turned to walk away from me. But I stopped her as I stood up. 

  
" No! You're not going anywhere Lan zhan. You're not permitted to go alone especially in the campus! Or... Is it that you're running away? My , my, Lan zhan. Are you perhaps... afraid? Afraid I would know his name because his name is... That man is...It's me isn't it?" She looked at me wide eyed. She tried to pull from me since Im holding her arm but I held her tight. 

  
" Forget about this. Pretend you dint know. " she said with her lips trembling. 

  
" Why would I ?"

  
" Ying ge Im sorry. I know it's not proper to feel this way about you."

  
" Why is it not proper Lan zhan? "

  
" You already have her. This...what I feel.. it's not proper." she said looking away and then I saw tears fall down from her cheeks. OH oh I made her cry. 

  
" Tsk. Lan zhan, who gave you the idea I have a girlfriend? Tell me and I'll beat them!"

  
" You dont? " she stopped trying to pull her arm from me.

  
" I dont have one! If I have one, do you think I would stay silent about her? I'll talk about her all day if I want." she looked at me for a bit searching for something. Probably to confirm I wasn't lying. 

  
After a moment of looking at each other she slowly got back to sat down and I followed. 

  
" Sorry. For making assumptions." she attempted to wipe her tears but I was fast. I held her face and wiped her tears with my thumb.

  
" Hahaha it's fine. Im glad we cleared up the misunderstanding." 

  
" Mn." then she moved herself sitting quite a distance from me. And looked to the side.

  
" Lan Zhan?" 

  
" Dont have to be responsible. "

  
" What?"

  
"Dont feel obligated to return my feelings."

  
" Are you kidding me Lan zhan? " she looked at me. I sighed. I thought I was obvious enough. 

  
" My, Lan zhan. I thought I was being obvious. " she tilted her head to the side as if asking " Huh?"

  
" My A zhan, he's been watching you from a far for like a month during vacant hours. He's too shy to speak to you. " we looked up to the voice. It's Chen ge. And the others.

  
" I know right. I was so surprised about the shameless Wei ying, being too shy to approach a woman Hahaha. And also, he speaks about you non stop during class hours. " Mian mian

  
" And Bunny , he forced me to be his accomplice to take a picture of you when you're not looking." Xing xing. traitors lot of them. My face turned red I know. Lan zhan just freeze. And her eyes widen. Then she looked at me.

  
" You dont have to tell her about the pictures Xing xing! Arghh. I promise Lan zhan, I didnt do anything indecent to the pictures! I just really miss you during Christmas break and it's your fault too! You didnt send me a picture of yourself." I covered my face with my hands. The others snorted and giggled at my predicament.

  
Then I heard a tiny laugh. I put my hands down and looked at the source of the voice. 

  
" Lan zhan did you just laugh? " 

  
" I see. " Lan zhan said 

  
" Huh?" 

  
" Ying ge may I hug you?" 

  
" But of course. Id love that very much" Ahh. So muchh. Then we hugged each other. Hmm. It feels so good as expected 

  
" Not so tight Wei ying. Dont be a pervert! " Mian mian said then they laughed

  
" Wha.. ! She's my wife now. I can hug her however I want!"

  
" Hahaha fine but for her to be your wife, you have to get her in the altar first. "

  
"Of course I'll marry her! Though not now."

  
" With her virginity intact." Arghh these people. Lan zhan's ears are red. Haha she's really cutee. 

  
" I know!"

  
" Alright! So to ensure you dont commit sexual sin before marriage, there will be conditions."

  
" What conditions?"

  
"No kissing on the lips. Okay, maybe a peck is fine. Also, you two should not be alone in a room"

  
" What? That's so hard. What about privacy?"

  
" Christians honor God in their relationship with the opposite sex. And so in order not to commit premarital sex, they should follow the conditions. "

  
" Yeah, its better to be careful. You know how cunning temptations are. Haha" Mian mian

  
" Dont worry, we will give you two time to be alone. Like now." Chen ge

  
" No need. We'll be fine"

  
" Alright! It's hard but my Lan zhan is right. We'll be fine you guys! It'll be like any other day! "

  
" Dont lie Wei ying, I know you have great desires deep down!" they laughed.

  
" Everyone does! Arghhh. Actually can I just marry Lan zhan ?"

  
" Study first" Lan zhan said. Then they laughed again. I just pouted at them. 

  
Then I smiled and looked at Lan zhan. She's smiling a bit and looking at me too. It's fine. For Lan zhan and with God's power, I can endure it. What's important is that, she's finally mine. As my woman. My one and only. Thank you Lord...


	31. His Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serenade...🎸🎸🎸

Lan Zhan's pov

  
It's 4 am. Me, ge, bun and Mian jie are all heading to Wei ying's house. Were gonna serenade him for his birthday. Were using Ge's car right now. Good thing it's Saturday today.

  
His birthday. My Wei ying's birthday. The day God decided for him to be born in this world. 

After a few moments we arrived at their apartment. It's my first time coming here. 

  
" Welcome guys. He's in his room upstairs. " Jiang cheng said then she let us in. We said our greetings and thanks. We entered then put all the food we brought and the cake on the table.

  
Jiang cheng lit the candle then put it in the middle of the cake. The candle is shaped 23. I carried the cake since Im the girlfriend as what they say. I really dont understand why that matters though and then we went upstairs to Wei ying's room.

  
" Make sure to sing louder. He sleeps like dead haha" 

  
" You're singing with us Jiang cheng. " ge said while carrying his guitar.

  
" Wha.. Fine" she spluttered.

  
We positioned ourselves outside Wei ying's room. Then ge strummed his guitar. We sang:

  
Today is your birthday🎸🎶

  
Your most special day🎸🎶

  
You must be happy more than yesterday🎸🎶

  
Forget all your sorrows🎸🎶

  
Its time to rejoice🎸🎶

  
  
The others clapped their hands with a slow beat to match the song.

Today is your birthday 🎸🎶

  
Your most awaited day🎸🎶

  
The door opened and then. 

  
" Jiang cheng! What is the.... " Wei ying peaked out a bit sleepily. We just continued singing.

You can hear the voices 🎸🎶

  
Of your dearest brethren🎸🎶

His eyes and mouth opened wide. Then he immediately combed his long hair with his hands and keep it to the side on his right shoulder. 

Singing a birthday song 🎸🎶

He opened his door wide enough and smiled widely at us while leaning on the side of the door wall. 

Everyone is wishing 🎸🎶

  
A happy birthday🎸🎶

  
Happy birthday to you🎸🎶

Afterwards we sang the jolly happy birthday song to him. 

  
" Happy birthday Wei ying! " " Happy birthday ,Ying ge!" we greeted after singing

  
"How old are you now Hahaha?" Mian jie and bunny asked him in unison. Then laughed at the childish question

  
" Ying ying is three hahah" we laughed. 

  
" Alright Ying ying blow the candle!" then I moved towards Wei ying

  
" Thanks baobei and hi !" he said and kissed me on the cheek then blowed the candle. I blushed and the others laughed and clapped their hands. 

  
" Thanks guys! Im so honored hahaha. Christian people really does birthday serenades huh. I thought it was only Jie jie's idea haha."

  
" Not all I think. But some do, like us and of course your A jie." 

  
" My fiance did this for me too. With friends and churchmates I've grown close with " Mian Mian

  
"How nice!"

  
" Mn. "

  
" Sure is! I still remember the first time bunny, Chen ge and friends serenade for me. It's overwhelming." Bunny

  
" I know. A-jie does this to us too. But now that were far from where she was, she cant do it anymore." Jiang cheng

  
" There maybe no serenading part but she comes when she can. So alls well.Hahaha" Wei ying

  
" Cant believe you actually woke up after a few lines of the song. You only wake up during the last part of the jolly happy birthday song when there's a serenade for you prepared by A jie years ago. " Jiang cheng said as we went downstairs to have breakfast. 

  
" Hahaha must be my Lan zhan's voice." Jiang cheng gagged

  
" She didnt even sang loudly" 

  
" Jiang Cheng you're no fun!" 

  
" Alright, let 's stop bickering. Let's eat breakfast now Haha" 

  
" Right! But first, I request my baobei to sing me that first song since Jiang Cheng is right. I didnt hear her loud and clear " Wei Ying said and the others cheered

  
When were downstairs, we sat down on their living room then Ge strummed the guitar and I started singing " Today is your birthday"

Wei ying's pov

  
How nice. Thank God for this blessed birthday! And Im sorry for the times I wished I shouldn't have been born God. If I wasn't born, I wouldn't have met such wonderful people. Especially my Lan zhan. She really sings wonderfully. I looked at her while smiling.

  
Everyone is wishing 🎸🎶

  
A happy birthday🎸🎶

  
Happy birthday to you🎸🎶

We all clapped after she sang. 

  
" Give him a message, Wei ying's baobei haha" Mian mian haha this woman really.....  
" yeah " " Go bunny " said the others. Then Lan zhan looked at me. 

  
" Happy birthday Ying ge. Thank God for letting me meet you in this life...." I chuckled. Revising my words eh haha. Then I nodded at her. "I hope you stay and stand firm in your faith in God. Together with me and the people surrounding us. I love you with the love of the Lord Almighty." Then she smiled a bit. The other's shouted " Hug hug! " She stood up and hugged me. 

  
" Thanks Baobei. I love you too" I whispered in her ear. 

  
" Speaking bout faith, have you been baptized with water Wei ying?" Mian 

  
" Not yet. It's gonna be tomorrow. With Jiang cheng and others. "

  
" Wow. Im happy for you two." 

  
" Thanks hahaha"

  
" Yeah, the shameless, flirt and rule breaking Wei ying, meditating the bible. Who would have thought. " they laughed and I smiled at them.

  
" God's grace is really amazing " 

God is really great. We talked for a bit then had breakfast. What a blessed birthday for me. 


	32. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan zhan has a period.   
> Someone carried her.   
> And you find out the rest😅

Lan zhan's pov

  
Im in our classroom right now. My abdomen really hurts. I tried to concentrate on the lecture to no avail. God help me. I leaned on the left side of the wall and closed my eyes. 

  
" And so the main function of the... Ms Lan are you alright? You look pale." that bad huh. I opened my eyes and saw my classmates look at me. 

  
" Bun?" 

  
" I apologize mam. Im fine. " I looked at Xing to assure her that Im fine.

  
" Alright. Moving on...." the professor continued her lecture.

  
It's my period today and there are some episodes when the pain really becomes unbearable. Today must be one of those episodes. 

  
I continued to endure the pain. It's even worse with the cold and I forgot to wear a jacket today. This can't be good. 

  
After a moment, I decided to excuse myself from the class and head on to the infirmary. 

  
" Bun, you sure you'll be fine going alone?" 

  
" Yes. Someone has to take notes" I teased her a bit to assure her. She pouted. Then I walked away. 

  
God the pain's overwhelming. The world is spinning. Is it an earhtquake? I continued to walk slowly. After a few steps everything went black. 

Mian's pov

  
Im heading to the cafeteria. Ah, Im so hungry.  
I saw a guy carrying a familiar person in a bridal style. Is that Lan zhan? I followed the guy who walks so fast. 

  
" Hey!" he didnt stop. Can it be one of Lan zhan's bully? Did they get more violent this time that Lan zhan fainted? 

  
"Hey stop ! Where are you taking her?" He still didn't stop and continued to walk fast. Then I saw him head to the infirmary. He entered and I followed him. 

  
" Nurse, she needs help. " 

  
" What happened?"

  
" I saw her fainted in the corridor then I carried her here" 

  
" Alright, put her down here. " he put the person down on the bed. I saw a glimpse of the face before the nurse closed the curtain. It's really Lan zhan.

  
I looked at the guys face. He looks worried. Did they know each other perhaps?

  
" Hey" he looked at me since he's looking at the closed curtain where Lan zhan is being checked up.

  
" Do you know her?" he asked me

  
" Yes. Im her friend. " I said then he nodded and looked back to where he was looking

  
" Did you really just saw her fainted? You did not do anything bad to her did you?" he looked annoyed but didnt look at me.

  
" If I did anything bad to her, would I carry her here then?" 

  
" Sorry. I did not mean to judge. She's just being targeted by bullies that's why I..."

  
" Dont worry about it. It's just because of her period. She can rest here for the mean time. " the nurse interrupted me and we thanked her. The nurse excused herself. Then I looked at the guy. 

  
" Thanks for taking her here. You can go now to where you're headed. I'll stay with her." I told him

  
" It's fine. I will stay until she wakes up. I'm late for the next class anyway. "

  
" You can still catch up you know. Just tell the teacher something came up. Im gonna call her boyfriend to come here. "

  
" Boyfriend?"

  
" Yes. "

  
" She already have one huh" he looks sad? Nevermind. I'll just call Wei ying. 

  
Wei ying's pov

  
Lan zhan fainted? A guy carried her bridal style?! Tche.. But jealousy is not important. I gotta go check on Lan zhan. I excused myself to the class and assured Chen ge I'll take care of her. He seems reluctant but someone has to take notes, I told him hahah. 

  
As I come closer to the infirmary I saw someone leaning on the wall with his back . Then he looked up and turned his head towards me. 

  
" Hey there! Are you the one who carried my Lan zhan?" 

  
" Yes. Are you the boyfriend?"

  
" Yup! The one and only hahaha. Thanks for your service. You must have classes to go to. I'll take care of her now. " 

  
" Make sure to do that. Someone might take her away from you" he said then patted my left shoulder. Huh?! Then he walked past me. I just looked at him from behind then entered the infirmary. How weird. 

  
" Mian mian! How is she? What happened?"

  
" She's fine now. Just her period. She must have endured the pain but then fainted. You know that right? Some girls have that episode sometimes. "

  
" Yeah. I remember A jie fainted one time too during her period. Ah, my poor baobei."

  
" Right. That guy though..."

  
" Who? The one outside?" 

  
" Yeah. He has that worried look on Lan zhan the whole time she was being checked up."

  
" He must have known Lan zhan or something. Or maybe he's one of Lan zhan's admirers who cares for her. Who knows?"

  
" Well. Lan zhan despite being bullied, surely she has secret admirers too. With her looks, talents and attitude. "

  
" That's right! My Baobei is wonderful after all." I said proudly hahaha. 

  
Then a few moments she excused herself to eat. Apparently, she forgot to eat the moment she saw Lan zhan being carried away. Such a thoughtful woman. And thank God Lan zhan's alright.

  
When Mian mian went away I decided to come close to where Lan zhan is resting. I sat beside the bed on a chair and looked at her. Though she looks pale, she still looked like a royalty . A princess. Sigh. That guy is right. I must treasure her with all my heart. With God's grace I'll be able to. 


	33. Moments

Lan zhan's pov

  
I woke up and felt quite better than before. There's still lingering pain. But bearable.

  
" Oh, you're awake. Here drink this." the nurse come close then gave me the medicine. I took it then drank water.

  
" Your boyfriend was here earlier but excused himself to buy some food for you to eat when you wake up." Wei ying is here?

"What a thoughtful boyfriend" she said then smiled at me.

  
" He is. " I replied.

  
" I thought the guy who carried you here was your boyfriend. Turns out he was the one who saw you fainted. What a gentleman." someone carried me here ? I must thank him then. 

  
" Lan zhan! You're awake" Wei ying came in with a smile and a couple of plastic bags in his hands. The nurse smiled knowingly at me then excused herself

  
" Ying ge, you shouldn't have come. You have class. Im fine. Just period" he scowled

  
" No way! Your health is more important than class. Besides, Chen ge is there to take notes hahaha. He wants to come but I assured him I'll take care of you. Now be a good girl and eat these." 

  
" Thank you" 

  
" No need to thank me baobei" 

  
" Mn." he peeled the oranges while I ate the packed meal he brought for me. Then after peeling, he raised a piece of orange on my mouth

  
" Say ah" how embarrassing. Still, I open my mouth and it. Somehow I heard a chuckle.

  
" Ying ge, who carried me here?" I asked when my mouth is empty. 

  
" I dont know his name. Why?" his face looked sour. 

  
" Need to thank him" then his face looks even more sour than before.

  
" Tche, he bridal carried you and then..... " he said with a low voice and continued to mumble about what the guy did but I can still hear him. Is he jealous? How cute. I decided to kiss his cheek. Then he stopped speaking and his face turned red. 

  
" Dont be jealous. You can carry me all you want after marriage."

  
" Who 's jealous?!" he said then crossed his arms and looked to the side . Then " Wait, marry ? Marriage?" 

" Mn. One day. By God's plan" he pouted then smiled. 

  
" That's right! You're gonna be my wife soon. Nobody can take you away from me. Hahah" I smiled a bit then shook my head slowly. I still asked him about the guy though and he just groaned. 


	34. Marry the Second Time

  
**Lan zhan's pov**

  
We're here at a restaurant. Ever since Ge and Dad reunited we decided to have a family dinner outside once a week. The four of us. 

  
" How's school you two? " Dad said as we ate dessert.

  
" It's good. Quite difficult but by God's grace all is well. " 

  
" That's great Xichen ! How about A zhan?"

  
" Everything is well. " 

  
" Mn. As expected. Aren't they brilliant, love?" 

  
" Yes. Our children are favored by our Lord above. "

  
" Right!"

  
" By the way, how's your Wei ying A zhan? We should invite him to one of our family dinners soon. " I blushed

  
I told mom and dad about my relationship with Wei ying. They have been wanting to meet him but their schedules doesn't agree with each other. 

  
" He's great! So attentive to A zhan." Ge said

  
" As he should! My A zhan should be treated like a princess. " Dad said then they laughed softly.

  
" How about you Xichen? Any special someone yet?"

  
" Honey, he's just waiting for God's answer I think haha" 

  
" Oh I see" Ge smiled and nodded a bit. It seems that after his previous relationship, he didn't committed himself to anyone on his own volition. He really learned his lesson after that relationship he had with the wrong person.

  
" Time flies quickly. A zhan's graduating this year right? Xichen too" 

  
"Yes. In a blink of an eye they're gonna have their own families as well." 

  
" I know. Im not ready to give my princess away though. Sigh. " they laughed and I just blushed and ducked my head a bit at dad's remark. 

  
This year, were all graduating. Im quite excited. 

  
" Talking about marriage, kids, we have something to tell you." We looked at mom and dad. They look skeptically at us.

  
" Your dad and I... we're planning to get married again" mom said

  
" That's great! Congratulations!" Ge said with a smile.

  
" Mn. Congratulations" 

  
" It's okay with you?"

  
" Why not? "

  
" Umm.."

  
" Mom, dad, we may have difficulties before but that's all in the past now. Were fine with what you do. We support you. Right A zhan?"

  
" Mn. Besides, don't want you to elope. " they burst out laughing. 

  
" How did my A zhan become such a teaser huh?" 

  
" Must be the boyfriends influence. I met him once when he and his sister came in our house. Such a shameless boy though I can see he's smart. " 

  
" Is that so ?" 

  
" Yeah"

  
We continued to chat for a bit. How nice that were complete again. Thank God. 


	35. Anxiety

**Lan zhan's pov**

  
Gasp. It's the dream again. A dream where in Wei ying says goodbye like he's never coming back. I prayed for the happenings to be reversed. But it didn't. It's the eighth day today since the dream started. Sigh. Im crying again. 

  
**Wei ying's pov**

  
Lan zhan and I are in the cafe right now. It's our alone time today. I call it as a date but...

  
" Baobei, I kinda need your help in understanding this verse... " I looked up at Lan zhan beside me. She's spacing out again. 

  
" Lan zhan. Lan zhan. Baobei?" I touched her shoulders. She seems startled. 

  
" Hm? What is it?" 

" You okay?"

  
"Mn." " Umm. If you say so. Im kinda confused with this verse..."I showed her the verse. No matter what, I just couldn't get it haha. 

  
Something is up with Lan zhan though. The past days, she seems clingy and she's not clingy. Not that Im complaining! I really love it. We've been together for a year and a half and she rarely initiates anything with me. We didn't kiss on the lips yet. Not even a peck. We agreed on it mutually. And sometimes I find it hard to endure. Im glad Chen ge helps me pray in order for me to control my sexual urges. Thank God for His grace. 

  
Aside from the clinging, I noticed her sad looking face everytime we part ways to go home. It hurts my heart. She's looking at me as if she's not gonna see me anymore. She has that extra strong grip while holding my hands that would stay longer than usual before she lets go. 

  
I want to know what's bothering her but she'll just tell me she's fine whenever I ask her. That she's just a bit tired. 

  
" Oh I see. Smart as always Lan zhan!" 

  
" God's wisdom"

  
" Hahaha right!"

  
Suddenly my phone rang. Then I immediately stood up. 

**Third person's pov**

" Sorry Baobei, I have to go. See you later alright? " Wei ying said. Then he walked towards the door after gathering his things and kissing Lazhan's cheek. He missed the look of hurt and sadness in Lan zhan's eyes. And a tear fell on her beautiful cheek.

**Lan Zhan's pov**

  
" Zhan jie?" I looked away then wiped my tear then looked towards the person. 

" Jingyi" 

  
Lan Jingyi. He's one of my students in Sunday school in my teenage years. And the one who carried me when I fainted. He's a senior high school student. 

  
" Zhan jie! Are you crying? What happened? Did he hurt you? " he scowled. I shook my head. 

  
" Its fine Zhan jie. You can be honest with me. " 

  
I told him about my dream and Wei ying's sudden going away the past days whenever were alone. 

  
" Ah, so you're afraid he'll go away and leave you because of the dream? Good riddance then" he mumbled the last part. I tilted my head.

  
" Ahh hahaha. Surely he's just busy Zhan jie. Both of you are graduating after all. Based on his personality, he does every activity close to the deadlines. Maybe that got him preoccupied. "

  
" Like you?" I teased him 

  
" Haha .. Sometimes. Definitely not like him" I shook my head.

  
Wei ying changed though. He started doing every activities as soon as it was delivered to them. He said he wanted to be more responsible. So maybe, maybe he's just busy with their thesis. 


	36. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei ying and Xichen talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're in disappointment, try to follow these principles: ( from Ptr. Rick Warren )
> 
> 1) Always choose faith over fear.  
> 2 Timothy 1:7
> 
> 2) Always trust that God is in control.  
> Job 25:2 ; Psalm 75:6-7
> 
> 3) Be patient! It's not the end of the story.  
> James 5:7 ; Romans 8:28
> 
> 4) Dont jump to conclusions.  
> Proverbs 25:8
> 
> 5) Look for lessons to learn.  
> Deutoronomy 11:2 
> 
> 6) Be empathetic with everyone.  
> Romans 15:2
> 
> 7) Look for things to be grateful for.  
> 1 Thessalonians 5:18
> 
> No harm in trying right? It really helped me big time! So I decided to share with you👐😊
> 
> God bless you!

**Third persons pov**

  
Wei ying and Xichen are having a talk in the tree while the girls are in the cafe. 

  
" Chen ge, did you notice something about Lan zhan?"

  
" Not much. But if you mean the clinging Lan zhan, don't you enjoy it?" he said with a teasing voice. 

  
" Tche. Of course I enjoy it. But that's not it!"

  
" What is it then?"

  
"Did she not tell you anything? She's just... she has that look in her eyes that seems to be sad and hurt whenever we part ways. Did you see her face before they left? She seems reluctant to go. "

  
" Wei ying, maybe it's just your imagination. Couples do have that look of reluctance when they part ways sometimes." 

  
"Isnt it.. Tsk. I mean Im happy she doesnt want to part with me but she looks at me like she's not gonna see me anymore! And we see each other everyday." Chen looked at Wei ying.

  
" Well, not everyday but almost everyday isnt it?" 

  
" Really?"

  
" Yes. You remembered that one time she held my hand longer than usual before letting go? Im so close to inviting her at my place but I dont want to... You know! Temptations are everywhere haha" 

  
" Now that you mention it, I caught her one time during midnight, I hear her sniffling like she's crying while standing on the balcony. Mom also told me about Lan zhan who apparently asked her about how mom felt after her divorce and separation with dad. Then mom asked me if the two of you fought or something. I told her you two are fine and that your relationship is going strong.

  
" Did she somehow thought we broke up?"

  
" Must be because of A zhan's question. I just brushed it before but now I realized , the question really did seem strange. If Lan zhan is really just curious, she could have asked that kind of question earlier right? Why now... "

  
" Chen ge, do you think she's planning on breaking up with me? " Wei ying looks like crying

  
"Of course not! She loves you so much. You know that more than anyone."

  
" But what if... she's just.. according to her behavior, she seems like she's savoring everything with me. It's like she's.. Chen ge, do you think.... I dont want to say this but... what if she knows she's dying and .. "

  
" Wei ying! "

  
" It's just a what if Chen ge. But what if she's really.." Wei ying has tears in his eyes.

  
" Stop this Wei ying. She's not.. She's not gonna die. " Xichen hugged Wei ying 

  
" You dont know that Chen ge! I've seen it before. Where in a godly woman dies early.." Wei ying said softly while sniffling. Xichen looks like crying too. 

  
" Stop this Wei ying. We need to pray. Maybe the liar is playing with us "

  
" You're right Chen ge. He does attack us when were vulnerable. The sneaky bastard. " 

  
Then the two began to pray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that satan is a sneaky bastard. It's that you are not properly guarding your heart 🌝🌝


	37. Marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a looooong talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why God wills for a person to be sick:   
> ( Still from Pastor Rick Warren )
> 
> * To get my attention and direct me.   
> Psalm 119:71
> 
> * To be a testimony for others.   
> Philippians 1:12
> 
> * To take us into eternity.   
> Hebrew 9:27
> 
> It's a wonderful insight.😊

Lan zhan's pov

Were on a date right now. Everything is so perfect. Wei ying planned it carefully. Right now where in a beach. Probably our last destination. 

Maybe after this he'll finally get to it. The day he'll break up with me. My heart hurts. And he'll go away. Like in my dream. 

" Lan zhan" I looked at him since Im looking at the sunsetting. He smiled widely. So bright. 

" We've been through so much together. You helped me grow in areas of my life. Thank God He let me meet you.. " is this it? The goodbye speech ? Alright Ill listen to it. Even though it hurts me so. 

" Now I finally understand clearly why God created a woman for the man haha" huh?! I stood up when he bent down one of his knees on the ground. He didnt have to apologize or even kneel before me! I would totally understand if he breaks up with me.

" Ying ge..."

" I was planning to do this on graduation day but.. " he was getting something out from his jacket pockets but I stopped him. 

" Wei ying, Ying ge you dont have to do this. " he looked up at me. 

" Lan zhan?" 

" Stand up"

" I wont!"

" Ying ge you dont have to do this. I understand. I'll let you go."

" Let me go? Are you really breaking up with me? Because you really.... you really have a disease?" my eyes widen . Disease?!

" I dont care Lan zhan. I'll stay with you no matter what. I'll marry you even if you only have a few days left. " 

" Wei ying what are you talking about?" 

" The clinging! Not that I'm complaining. I like it so much you know.." he stood up then held my hand while continuing to address the " strange but he likes it behavior" of mine the past days.

" ... Im sure you're breaking up with me because of a disease and not because of another man right ? Or am I wrong? Are you actually breaking up with me because of another man...." somehow his eyes are watery. I hugged him tight. 

" Ridiculous." he hugged me back.

" Lan zhan please..." he sounds so small. Then I hear a sniffle. Is he crying? God what did I do?

I tried to let go to face him but he hugged me tight I can't breathe. 

" Ying ge. Not gonna do that. No other man. I love you. So much. I'm willing to let you go if you ask." then he let go and faced me. There's tears in his eyes. My heart hurts. I hurt him. 

" Why would you let me go? Did I say Im going away? Lan zhan, tell me what happened. Did I say something misleading? Tell me now please.." I cupped his face with both hands and wiped his tears away with my thumb. He cupped his hands with mine.   
Im making assumptions again arent I? He's not actually going away isnt he? Or maybe he's going away but not gonna break up with me. 

" Lan zhan will you stop keeping things to yourself? I know you lean on God and I dont want to demand you of this if you really dont want to share it with me. But then I see that something is trying to break us and..... I just want you to lean on me too. Please..." I looked into his eyes while he spoke these words. He looks desperate. I gestured for us to sit down. Then I told him about the dream.

" I was afraid it may actually mean you're going away. So I didnt voice it out. "

" Lan zhan.. " 

" I know you changed your ways because you believed in God and not because of me.. "

" But you're part of it. " I looked at him and raised a brow that states ' is that so?" Then I shook my head. 

" Im only an instrument." An instrument whom God called to change a part of you. Not the entirety

" I know that. " I nodded. 

" Even with how I pray, I can't be at ease. I let the insecurities take over me instead of listening to God's word and speaking with you. " I looked at the sun setting. 

" I had thoughts like ' What if he missed his old life that's why he's going away?' ' What if he really decided to change because he thought he loved me and so he needed to fit in the world I live in? ' ' What if he's dissatisfied with me since we have limited physical affections...' 

Third person's pov

As Lan zhan states those things, Wei ying's face looked scandalized. 

" I thought ' What if he's suffocated with all self restraint and wants out. He's had relationship before me right? Surely he already did those things with them but not with me. So maybe he'll end it all at once after graduation because he cant take it anymore....' " 

" Wha... Lan zhan! It's hard to refrain myself yes. But I have never once felt dissatisfied! Not with you! I had relationships before you yes, but what we have, it's..it's different okay. You're different. Impossibly different. Arghhh." Lan zhan looked at Wei ying wide eyes and her ears are blushing. Then she saw Wei ying face palmed then sighed. 

" Lan zhan I have never thought anything like this! Just what did I do to add the fuel huh? Surely it's not just the series of the same dream! Did I do something? Tell me" Lan zhan shook her head. 

" I.. may have.. May have been reading your actions wrong. You're busy. You kept going on a hurry the past days." ' That's because I was checking the ring. The ring I let the jewelry maker craft especially for you because the rings they have doesn't match your uniqueness. ' Wei ying thought and wanted to say but he doesn't want to sound boastful. 

" I let my insecurity speak to me. I listened. Then my thoughts became unreasonable." Lan zhan's eyes are wet. " I thought you're gonna go back to Yunmeng after everything here and leave me behind." Then tears fell from her eyes and bowed her head low between her knees. 

" Aiya Lan zhan, baobei. How can you be so perfect and still insecure huh?" Wei ying wrapped his arms around the crying woman and pulled her to him. Lan zhan leaned in. Her face to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

" Not perfect." Wei ying chuckled. 

" Aiya Lan zhan, you really scared me. I thought...." he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to think maliciously. I may have ruined us. I understand if you'll really walk away from me now." Lan zhan tried to pull out but Wei ying held her in place. 

" Hush now Lan zhan! Stop this. I understand that insecurity is currently occupying you but I want you to know. It's hurting me too. You seem like you're really willing to just let me walk away and not even gonna put up a fight." Lan zhan hugged him tight and muttered apologies. Wei ying sighed then pulled from Lan zhan and cupped her face. 

" It's fine. It's fine. I forgive you. Stop inflicting pain in yourself okay? In Jesus name I command this insecurity to come out of my Lan zhan! For in God's love and grace, we are secure! Amen." Wei ying declared. " Alright! Were okay now. No ones dying hahaha goodness and were not breaking up alright? Lan zhan baobei hmmn? Hmmn ?" Wei ying said while smiling. Lan zhan smiled a bit then nodded. They hugged again and looked towards the horizon. Wei ying's face looks pink though. 

" I can't help but think, does this have to do with Papa Lan's absence years ago? Some lingering fear of his abandonment instilled in you? Is that why you asked mama Lan that?" Wei ying asked. Lan zhan looked up at Wei ying. Their faces are so close. Move forward a bit and they will be kissing.

"Papa Lan? Mama Lan?"

" Yes, Papa Lan and Mama Lan! I am so ready to marry you, I decided to call your parents like that in my mind! hahah. Well sometimes I say it out loud to Xichen ge. He just laughed at me" Lan zhan smiled a bit to him. Wei ying looked away from her. His cheeks are now red. Lan zhan chuckled internally. 

" Lan zhan, if you dont stop smiling at me Im really gonna kiss you right now. Not on the cheeks!" he pouted then continued " Did you know how hard I tried to endure the past days?! Looking at me like that, touching me frequently than normal, strong grip of hands....Hah! Who knows the innocent looking Lan zhan have it in her. " He huffed after speaking

" Not that innocent. And... I can do more" Lan zhan leaned close to Wei ying's ear while stating the last statement. Then she looked to see Wei ying' s face. He looks like he's gonna explode any moment now. Lan zhan laughed softly. Wei ying huffed still blushing hard and thought ' Is this payback from all my teasing before?

" You're teasing me now huh!" sigh " Im really a bad inflience on you Lan zhan!"

" No. Only good. Good for me." Wei ying groaned and covered his face. 

" Lan zhan! I thought I told you to warn me when you say things like this! This must be a payback from all my teasings before arghh." Lan zhan laughed a bit. 

" So.. " Lan zhan started and Wei ying put his hands down and looked at Lan zhan. 

" So?"

" If you're not gonna say goodbye earlier... " Wei ying sighed

" You really thought I'll break up with you, after a wonderfully planned date. In my opinion anyway, it's wonderful. I dont know what you think. And who would kneel in a break up scene? Do I hug your knees and beg you to let me go? Hahahaha is that what you thought earlier Lan zhan? Seriously Hahahahaha" Lan zhan huffed and pouted. " Hahahaha sorry sorry. Please go ahead and continue your highness. " He said and giggled. Lan zhan sighed fondly. 

" Not a highness. What is it then?" Wei ying sighed

" What else would a man kneeling before a woman does Lan zhan. Where did all the smart cells in your pretty head went to huh? " Wei ying said while looking at her Then Lan zhan's eyes widen. ' Ah, she finally got it. ' He thought then shook his head smiling a bit. 

" I was gonna give you this during the graduation party because surely there will be one hahaha" he said while taking out a small white silver box from his pocket. 

" But based on your ' strange but I like it behavior ' even though it looks like you're saying goodbye, I know I just have to do this right now. " he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring. Then he knelt like what he did before. 

" This ring is a symbol to assure you that I wont be letting you go unless you decide to walk away from me willingly. And by God's grace, I pray that you would permit me to marry you and give me the honor of becoming your husband." Lan zhan looked at Wei ying with teary eyes. Wei ying's eyes are similar with hers. 

" I may return to Yunmeng but I will never ever break up wth you and I will always return to you. By God's grace I know I can do anything cause 'I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength'. " Wei ying said while smiling all the while.


	38. The Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things always starts from small beginnings! 
> 
> Good day!

**Third person's pov**

After graduating, Lan xichen, started working at his father's company and Jiang cheng pursued her masters. Lan zhan is one of her classmates. There they gained a new female friend. Her name is Shi qing xuan. She's so similar with Wei ying somehow. Shi qing xuan also took a liking to calling Lan zhan " Bunny " since she does look like a little bun when she scrunched her nose according to her. 

  
Xing chen decided to work after graduating college even though Mama Lan offered to pay the tuition fee for her masters. She said, she liked to work immediately. 

Having finished her masters for two years, Jiang Cheng went back to Yunmeng. She worked as an Hr on her father's company even though her Father wants her to be the vice president. 

  
But then after a year, she felt that she's called somewhere else. She can't expain it. So she took a leave for a week then prayed and fasted. 

  
Even though she's quite busy with work, Jiang cheng always finds time to meditate and pray that's why her faith in God is still strong as ever. She goes to her A-jies church on Sundays since its a day off. On bible studies, she comes when she can. 

  
After praying and fasting she receive a word. God is telling her to go back to Gusu.   
She tried to ignore it. Thinking, what if she just wanted to see Xichen again and not actually what God wants her to do? Jiang Cheng knows in her heart she misses Xichen so much even with how much she tries to forget him. 

  
She tried to have a relationship with a churchmate in her A jie's church. But she realized, she just considered the guy a friend. The guy respected her decision and they became close friends. 

  
She continued to work yet she felt so uneasy, she cant rest well. So she prayed again and again. 

  
After praying one night, she gets ready to sleep but she had the urge to pick up her phone. She decided to pick it up and then scrolled her facebook account.. There she saw Shi qing xuan's post.

  
The picture is a small building that looks like its being renovated. The caption states " My bunny is currently building a clinic for counselling people who cant afford to pay for a counselling session. Isn't she a precious woman? 👏👏❤❤. Dont tell her I posted this. She told me it's a secret for now. But I got excited! "

  
Jiang Cheng snorted. ' This woman, still silly as ever.' She thought. We'll cant blame her though. Lan zhan rarely posts anything. And when she does, its all about God and family pictures. 

  
But wait, she's building a counselling clinic. The building, I feel like I saw it somewhere.....  
The vision! Also in the dream I had! 

And so in the morning, she packed up and went to Gusu. 

Jiang Cheng went to the Lan residence after a nap from her new apartment in Gusu. After entering the gate, she parked her car inside the Lan residence where the guard directed her to. Then a maid opened the door after knocking. 

" You must be Ms. Jiang. " the maid said and Jiang cheng nodded.

"Please come in."

  
' Our mansion is big but the Lan residence wow. It may as well be a palace.' She thought.

  
" You may sit here Ms. Jiang... "

  
" Just call me Jiang Cheng" The maid widened her eyes. Then smiled. 

  
" As expected of Xiao Zhan's and Xiao Chen's friend. "

  
' Huh? I remember being here the first time. How did she know Im a friend? Lan zhan must have informed her beforehand.' Jiang cheng thought then she just smiled awkwardly.

" I'll call Xiao zhan for you." then the maid went away. 

Lan zhan went down after a moment then they sat down. The maid put the snacks and tea on the table. They thanked her. Before she went away. 

  
" Dont want juice?"

  
" No thanks."

  
" Mn. "

  
" I was surprised when you texted me another address."

  
" Dad insisted we return here. "

  
" Oh, so this is your first house before the divorce happened. "

  
" Mn."

  
" I see. So about the...."

  
Then Jiang cheng told Lan zhan the reason why she came. Lan zhan's eyes widen. 

" She posted it? "

  
" Yeah hahaha. That w oman. Still silly even now. Look." Jiang cheng showed her the post.

  
" I told her not to.... " Lan zhan sighed.   
" I think its God's plan though. Yesterday night I really want to sleep but then I felt the need to check my fb account and there I saw her post. " 

  
" Mn. I think so too. But... "

  
" But? " 

  
" You want to invest in it.... there will be no big salary..." Jiang cheng huffed

  
" Of course I know that! I read the caption you know" Lan zhan looked at Jiang cheng. Like saying she's not convinced. Jiang cheng sighed.

  
" Lan zhan, I already know. Im serious about this. And this isn't what I expected to happen to me this year but I trust God."

There Lan zhan and Jiang cheng poured out their time on building the clinic. Well, the carpenters did the job anyway but they always come to check on the progress. They didn't worry about the financial problems cause Lan zhan's parent provided for them. Jiang cheng's savings wasn't even touched. God prepared everything for their needs. 

After everything, they started to post about their clinic and they helped many poor people. Aside from counselling advice, they also encourage them to find time and have a good relationship with God. 

  
Some people they have helped in the clinic started to come to their church. 

  
Along the way, is the budding relationship between Lan xichen and Jiang Cheng. 


	39. The Courting and Confession

**Lan Xichen's pov**

  
" Chen ge, Wei ying's coming on our wedding day. " Jiang cheng said from the screen.

Were having a video chat since were on a break and I'd like to look at her face. ^Δ^

  
It's been years since we started to have a relationship. And everyday, I learned to love her even more than yesterday. Thank God for His leading and grace. 

  
" That's great love." I told her with a smile. She blushed then looked away. I chuckled. Still shy as ever I see.

  
" Yeah. " 

I didn't really thought much about Jiang Cheng at first before. But the attraction is there. I didn't want to commit any relationship after Meng Yao. I' m focused on God's leading in my life that's why I just brushed the feelings I have for her. Feelings cannot be trusted after all. Not everything we feel is good and right. 

  
When she returmed to Yunmeng though, I felt somewhat sad. I realized maybe what I feel exceeds that of a mere attraction.   
I found myself missing her cause she would always attend bible studies and come to church on Sundays. But I continued to brush it off. I surrendered all my feelings for her to God. 

  
One night, I had a dream. Jiang Cheng and I are riding a bike together. I drove it then she's at my back her arms around my waist. Were just riding around the park were in with smiles on our faces. 

  
The next night I had a dream again. Jiang cheng and I are riding on a car. Then same with the previous night, we just drive around the area were at. Then it happened the next night and the next. Jiang Cheng is in it.

Sometimes, Lan zhan would appear but Jiang cheng is always present. 

  
Usually, a ride states of a journey together with that someone you're riding with. Like forming a covenant with them. 

  
So I took a leave at work then prayed and fasted about what it really mean. I dont want to mistake it for my own desires. What if Jiang Cheng and I will meet again but only to be together as friends or maybe just partners in business. They have a business in Yunmeng after all. 

A few weeks after, I heard Jiang cheng is back in Gusu. A zhan told me about it. That sister of mine has the audacity to look at me teasingly. She must have known about my feelings for her. 

  
There I found out that Jiang Cheng was also called by God to invest on the clinic Lan zhan had started after God's prompting. My poor A zhan was slightly worried she can't do it on her own but she continued to have faith and believed in God. Who would have thought, the help was in the form of Jiang cheng. 

  
I was still a bit skeptical about God's confimation during the fasting and praying that's why I didn't contact Jiang Cheng immediately. But when she came, I started to subtly made my move. I dont want to burden her with my feelings since they're busy on the renovation and planning on what was needed for when the clinic is done. And I'm quite busy with work so I can only take advantage during my day offs. 

I would personally send them baked cookies or coffees everytime I come by. Chat with them a bit and subtly linger on Jiang cheng's face when she's looking at me. She would always look away immediately though with a blush. I just chuckle internally. Maybe she felt something too right? Or is it what they say, ' The Lan xichen effect ?' sigh. 

  
Aside from that I would send flowers to Jiang cheng's apartment twice a week. I wrote bible verses mostly from the book of songs of solomon on the paper and then signed it with " Your Adam " I laughed at myself when I did that. 

After two months, during my day off Jiang cheng invited me and Lan zhan to her apartment. Lan zhan excused herself to go to Jiang cheng's room to call Wei ying. So were alone in the living room. Okay, this is quite awkward. 

  
" Chen ge " she started. I looked at her since Im looking elsewhere. She's looking at the floor. 

  
" Yes?" I said then suddenly she became a bit flushed. She took a deep breath then looked at me.

  
" I didn't want to assume but..... were the flowers.." My heart skipped a bit. Did she perhaps know? But how? She looked away again. How cute!

  
" The flowers, did they come from you?" okay, I see now why Lan zhan went upstairs. Calling Wei ying is just an excuse I see. So this is confrontation time isnt it? 

  
" Yes. They were from me." she looked at me again with a bright red face this time. She's really cute!

  
" I... why?" 

  
" Why do you think Jiang cheng? And by the way, how did you know it was me? What if the man's name is really Adam?" she looked away from me. 

  
" I noticed....the .... the handwriting. " 

  
" The handwriting? How? Lan zhan told you didn't she?" She shook her head

  
" I was going to throw the flowers away the first time I received it but when I saw the handwriting. The paper that is designed with clouds, The bible verses and the 'Your Adam'.. I can't help but, hope. " hope? Hope that the flowers came to me? 

  
" Our friends group would always use that term whenever it pertains about talking about one's spouse Or a gf and bf. The ' Your eve' and ' Your adam' and when I saw that I just... " Her eyes looked wet.

  
" I dint dare to hope so I confirmed it to Lan zhan and she said the handwriting does look similar to yours so I continued to accept the flowers delivered to me and then I prayed to have the courage to confront you about this and so now were here haha " She said while looking anywhere but me. 

  
" Jiang cheng, are you saying you, you feel the same?" She stayed silent and bowed her head. I tilted her chin with my index finger and thumb. Her face are towards me but she's not looking at my eyes. 

  
" Jiang cheng, look at me " her lips trembled and she looked at me. Oh no no. We cant have that. 

  
" Yes, I.. I feel the same. " she sounds so small. " For years " for years?

  
" Since when ?" She started pull away from me but I held her hands to let her stay in place. 

  
" Chen ge, do you have to know?" 

  
" Why not?" I said then she rolled her eyes. Then shook her head. 

  
" I thought Wei ying is just pairing me up with you for fun before. Turns out you really did feel something for me even then?" I said teasingly while smiling then she scowled at me and tried to pull away again. 

  
" Let me go! Chen ge! " She said while I hugged her tight from behind. 

  
" Why would I? After you've said all that?"   
" Its a lie! A lie! " she said while still trying to resist my hug. I just chuckled. 

  
" If you dont stop, I'll kiss you! On the lips." 

  
" You cant do that! No kissing before marriage! " 

  
" Try me then. " she stopped

  
" Wha...! Trying to eat your words Chen ge? Dont try to deny it. I've known about the conditions you've set on Wei ying and Lan zhan. Hah! That man really complained to me about it non stop! ' 'Cant kiss Lan zhan blahh blah' " I chuckled. 

  
" I told them they can peck on the lips though."

After that we started our relationship and now were waiting for our wedding day. I thank God for His greatness in my and A-cheng's life. I thank God for my Eve.

  
" Chen ge? " Oh seems like I spaced out. 

  
" Yes love?" she blushed again but didnt look away. 

  
" Something bothering you?" I shook my head. 

  
" Just remembered the past. Im glad he's coming to the wedding. "

  
" Yeah. "

  
" So he'll spend his one day visit on our wedding day huh. I wonder how long until they get married. It's been 13 years since Wei ying decided to evangelize and spread the gospel around the world, isnt it?" 

  
" Mn. My hope is for them to finally be together always though. I know they love each other but, I also cant imagine being so far from the one I love and only see him once a year." she said. I smiled teasingly at her. 

  
" I know love. I'll try not to be far from you like that" I said then she blushed again and rolled her eyes. 

  
" You're right though. My heart hurts when I see A zhan's eyes looking melancholy. I know she's happy about Wei ying's evangelizing but that doesn't change the fact that she's lonely."

  
" Yeah. God's grace is surely the only thing that's keeping them sane when they're this far from each other. " I nodded at her remark.

  
" Mn. And of course, their choice to continue to love each other." 

  
" Hahaha. I remember Wei ying's face though, when he told me Lan zhan refused his proposal for marriage. "

  
" Well, when I asked A zhan why she refused she felt that it isn't time for it. There's also the dream she had. She knows something will eventually happen with Wei ying and she doesn't want to hinder him from his calling. And she's right. After a year, God called Wei ying to evangelize. "

  
" When I think about it though, they could have been together evangelizing. After marriage and all. But then if Lan zhan went with Wei ying, the clinic wouldn't have started hahaha. So I think it's for the best. God works in mysterious ways really huh. "

  
"Mn. He does. And you would eventually have no reason to come back here if it weren't for the clinic."

  
" Maybe I'll have a reason. I cant help myself and continues to miss you Chen ge. Even though I tried to forget you." I felt my ears blushed. I smiled widely at her feeling giddy. 

  
" Is that so? Well if you have not come then I would be the one to come to you anyway. " 

  
" Yeah whatever. You just always have a come back everytime do you?." she said while bushing then rolling her eyes. I chuckled at her. 


	40. Surprise

**Lan zhan's pov**

  
I fiddled the ring attached on my necklace. Currently having a break. Reading a book.  
It's been 13 years since he started obeying God's call. He became a licensed evangelist and he's been writing Christian books. During his travels, he goes with a group or a partner. He told me his partner mostly is Wenning.

Apparently, they have been friends during Wei yings rebellious phase. Wei ying's words not mine. I met Wenning and his sister one time Wei ying came to visit our church.   
Wei ying comes back once a year in our country. It's hard with him being so far away but I feel uplifted when I remember he is spreading God's word to many people. I thank God for Wei ying's life. 

  
Sometimes I would feel insecure thinking , one day, he might come home with a wife with him and have forgotten about me. But I trust Wei ying and no matter what, I will always love him.

  
Even if we will not be together in this world, it's fine. Im just happy the gospel is preached. This world isn't permanent anyway. This world is like a dress rehearsal in the theatre or a cover page in a book. 

  
True life starts in the new heaven and new earth. In the place where God prepared for those who follows and obeys His commandments. If my relationship with God is well, then I wouldn't ask for more. I'll take what He's given me and the coming things He would give me. 

**Third person's pov**

  
Jiang cheng knocked on Lan zhan's door and she heard a come in from the inside.   
She opened the door then entered. Lan zhan is still fiddling the ring. But she put down her book.

  
" Lan zhan" 

  
" Mn. "

  
" Had lunch yet?"

  
" Mn. Ate earlier. " 

  
" I see." 

  
" You?"

  
" Huh? Oh, I also ate earlier. " Lan zhan nodded. Still fiddling the ring. 

Jiang cheng looked at the ring. ' That design, I've seen that somewhere.'

  
" Lan zhan, that ring, did that come from Wei ying?"

  
" Mn. "

  
" He told me you refused it though."

  
" He said I should keep it. "

  
" Well, he had it made especially for you. So it has to be you keeping it." Lan zhan's eyes widen. 

  
" He had it made? Had it crafted? For me?" 

  
" Yes. He didn't tell you?" Lan zhan shook her head. 

  
" Hahaha that Wei ying. He didn't even tell you about it." 

Be it unto me according to your word🎶

  
According to your promises I can stand secure🎶

  
( Wei ying calling📞) 

" Excuse me Lan zhan" Jiang cheng stood up to take the call. 

  
" Jiang cheng! My beloved sister"

  
" Yeah yeah what do you want?"

  
" Cheng cheng, you're gonna be a wife soon. Can't you be gentler with your brother?"

  
" Tsk. " 

  
" Hahaha. Alright is Lan zhan there?" Jiang cheng looked at Lan zhan. Lan zhan is already looking at her. 

  
" Wei ying?" Jiang cheng nodded at her

  
" My , my Lan zhan is really there. How I miss that voice!" Jiang cheng rolled her eyes again. 

  
" Dont you call each other everyday?"

  
" I miss her everyday Cheng cheng! Anyways. I'll just send you a text. Dont read it where she can see it though! Pleaseeee. I want to surprise her. But after you hang up tell her I love you for me. Bye Cheng cheng" Then he hang up. Jiang cheng tched. ' I wonder what he will be doing this time. 


	41. Surprise ll

**Third person's pov**

A guy is seen standing in front of a clinic. He looks excited and all smiles. After a few moments, he decided to enter. There he saw how cozy the clinic is. There's wonderful paintings and bible verses beside it. ' This looks more like a prayer house than a clinic. ' the guy thought then chuckled. 

  
Xing Chen perked up when she saw someone enter. Her eyes widen.

  
" Ying ge! How surprising. You even cut your hair!"

  
" Xing, long time no see! " Wei ying said in a soft voice. Xing nodded then gestured for him to sit down. 

  
" Bun, is still talking with someone so you need to wait. " 

  
" Alright." they sat down

  
" Hmm. Are you working here? But you're a guidance councellor right?"

  
" Well, I felt God calling me somewhere. Then it so happened that the previous front desk person here resigned recently so here I am."

  
" How amazing!" 

  
"Yeah. God is amazing. "

  
While the two talked, a person walked towards them.

  
" Wei ying, is it true?" both turned towards the person. 

  
" Jiang cheng, not even a welcome hug from you?" Jiang cheng just raised one eyebrow at him

  
" Hahaha.. Alright. Yeah. Im staying for good." 

  
" Really Ge? Not gonna go travelling anymore ?" Xing

  
" Yes! That's right. I felt God wanting me to serve the church here in Gusu." 

  
" I see. Lan zhan will surely be happy. Well, not that she's not happy about you doing evangelizing just that you know, its still better if you two are close to each other and not so far" Wei ying just smiled brightly

  
" I know Jiang cheng. Im happy too. But wow. Being in a relationship really mellowed you dear sister!"

  
" Whatever. I just dont want my friend looking lonely. "

  
" As loving towards my Lan zhan I see" 

  
" Tche"

  
" Hahaha. Anyway though, who's the client Lan zhan is talking with?"

  
" He's not a client Ge " 

  
" Ah ?"

  
" He's Jingyi"

  
" Jingyi? The one who had a crush on Lan zhan?"

  
" Yeah. The one who carried your Lan zhan bridal style. Haha" Jiang cheng said and Wei ying pouted.

  
" I see. Is my Lan zhan... No no I must trust her"

  
" As if Lan zhan would look the other way." Jiang cheng said. Wei ying just smiled. 

  
" Right! "

  
" Oh here comes Jingyi."

  
" Hello Seniors. Im going now. I still have work. Have a good day! Nice hair cut by the way Ying ge!" They laughed at his remark then bid Jingyi goodbye then he went out of the clinic.

  
" Well, then excuse me ladies! Gotta go surprise the queen of my heart." Wei ying said then laughed heartily. Cheng rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded a bit. Xing chen cheered for him.


	42. Surprise lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying for good.😊

**Lan zhan's pov**

  
" Thanks for your advise Zhan-jie. Are you sure you dont want me to pay?" I shook my head.

  
" You really dont change. Wei ying ge is blessed to have you."

  
" I am too "

  
" Hahaha right"

  
" Your wife is blessed to have you as well "

  
" So am I. I'll do my best to take care of her." I nodded.

  
" Well then, I'll be going now Zhan jie! Where's the donation box though? I'd like to give since you dont want me to pay. " I smiled a bit then shook my head again.

  
" Jingyi, you're my friend. There's no need for you to pay."

  
" Whatever you say, I'll still put some in the donation box. Now tell me where it is?" I chuckled and said. " Outside. Ask Xing chen. "

  
" Alright! See you Zhan jie! God bless "

  
With that he went out. I stretched out my arms and then leaned my back on the swivel chair. I closed my eyes cause I feel a bit sleepy. 

  
Then a few moments, there's a knock on the door. Must be Jiang cheng. I told them to come in still eyes closed. 

  
I feel her sit down.

  
" What is it? Im fine. Speak. " she stayed silent but I felt her stand and went behind my back and massage my head. 

  
" Jiang cheng, Im fine. Really." Jiang cheng would massage me sometimes. Whenever she come here and I have a headache. In turn, I would do the same. We really became close friends as the years go by. And we'll become in laws soon. 

  
I chose to let her do what she wants but then. The hands felt different somehow. Jiang cheng's hands are soft and light. This hands though, it's manly but gentle. My eyes opened wide and turned towards the person. He had his hair cut. So handsome. As always. 

  
" My, my, Lan zhan, you still have no self preservation I see tsk tsk. What if its a maniac who... Ooof " I hugged him tight and put my face in the crook of his neck. Still smells like lotus. 

  
" Hahaha. I miss you too. Baobei. But really Lan zhan, you should be more careful next time. What if its really a maniac who entered here huh."

  
" Mn. I will. Next time. "

  
Then we walked towards the sofa to sit. Still hugging. 

  
" Hahaha we look silly. "

  
" Mn " then we sat down. My face is still on his neck. I really miss his smell. I feel him kiss the side of my head. 

  
" How are you?"

  
" Blessed as always. You?"

  
" Same." 

  
" You cut your hair. Suits you. "

  
" Handsome? " 

  
" Mn. Very. "

  
" Hahaha is that so? Thanks Baobei."  
Then we changed positions. I leaned on his chest while hugging his waist and he put his arms around my shoulders holding me close. 

  
" Why now? What about our siblings wedding day?"

  
" Ah. About that... " he pulled away then cupped my cheeks. 

  
" Im staying. For good. God assigned me to minister here. No travelling just yet. " My eyes widen. 

  
" In Yunmeng church?" He chuckled

  
" Silly Baobei. I said here. In Gusu. Though I also thought I would serve in Yunmeng. God changed my route. It was Pastor Songs message that helped me confirm it. So now, Im gonna be a youth pastor in the church "

  
" In our church. "

  
" Yes. Hahaha in the church were I've grown more spiritually when I am still a student. In that church where I first heard you sing and played piano. And the church where in, I always see you shine brightly. Not that you dont shine elsewhere. Hahaha. You just, you just shine the most in that place. Or am I just biased hahaha. " I blushed. Then I put my face back on his chest since he's still cupping my face. He chuckled again.

  
" Are you happy?" he said as he hugged me. 

  
" Mn. Very."

  
" Me too."

  
We hugged for a bit. 

  
" Lan zhan?"

  
" Mn" 

  
" Did you...I mean, you still have the ring right?"

  
" Yes."

  
" I know I just came back but. It's been 13 years since then and I thought, I think its time we settle down as... " I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

  
" Yes. I'll marry you. " His eyes widen. 

  
" What?" 

  
"Let's settle down as a married couple Ying ge. Sorry to have kept you waiting " I said then he smiled widely. 

  
" Really? You mean it? No, ' It's too early Ying ge, I dont want to hinder you from your ambitions?' hahaha " I looked down. 

  
" Im sorry. " he shook his head. 

  
" Aiya Lan zhan. I understand why you refused me before. You probably thought, ' This cant be right. Surely Ying ge had great dreams before I came into his life.' hahaha " i huffed at him. 

  
" You're right though. I did have dreams. But not the dreams I had in mind. It was God's calling that interested me the most. Even when it scared me big time when I first started hahaha." he sighed " And looking back then, I realized I maybe a bit impulsive on my decision of proposing. I might have even scared you hahaha" I shook my head. 

  
" Was so happy when I saw you giving me the ring. Was willing to accept. But were young and I felt in my spirit that we dont need to rush." 

  
" Yeah. A woman of God as always. Must be the Holy spirit, isn't it? "

  
" Mn. " 

  
" But that was all in the past! So now, were gonna pray for the wedding date and the venue and all"

  
" Mn. "

  
" Though I want to have it the same day we first met"

  
" Good idea. "

  
" You think so?"

  
"Mn. Romantic." he chuckled

  
" Isn't it? The day we met is also the day we become one flesh."

  
"Mn." 

  
How great is our God. 


	43. She Called Me Ge

**Jiang cheng's pov**

  
_Be it unto me according to your word🎶_

  
_According to your promises I can stand secure🎶_

  
( Chen ge Calling 📞)

  
I smiled when I saw who's calling. 

  
" Chen ge hi"

  
" Hello love. " I blushed. This man never fails to make me blush. Even after all these years of being together. 

  
" Are you blushing?" he said

  
" Tch. Who's blushing?" He chuckled. "Are you going home now?"

  
" Yes."

  
" Are you driving?"

  
" Mn."

  
" Tch. Chen ge, what did I say about this?"

  
" Dont worry love. The traffic is heavy and I miss you" I huffed

  
" Whatever. Just dont do it again okay"

  
" I'll try" 

  
" I'll cancel the wedding if you wont listen to me. " I threatened him. He just chuckled

  
" Are you excited? "

  
" Yeah. But I wont be if you get into an accident. " He sighed

  
" A - cheng... "

  
" Im kidding ge. Of course Im excited. I try not to though." He chuckled. 

  
" A-cheng?"

  
" Yes ?"

  
" I love you. " Argh. How is it that Im still not used to hearing this no matter how many times I've heard it from him?

  
" I love you, too. " So much. 

  
" Thank God I met you"

  
" Yeah. Thank God He gave me you"

  
" My, my, A-cheng knows how to counter me now I see."

  
" Just stating the truth. "

  
" Mn. How sweet of you A- cheng. Hmm. It seems like I need to hung up now. I'll see you?"

  
" Okay. Take care Chen ge."

  
" Mn. Take care love. " 

  
( call ended )

  
Im glad we know how to hang up on each other fast now. Years ago, we would argue on who would hang up first. Like crazy hahaha.   
My door opened a bit. 

  
" Jiang cheng? You're decent right?"

  
" Yeah. Come in."

  
Wei ying is staying here in my apartment while he's in Gusu. 

  
" What is it?"

  
" Did you speak with Chen ge? I hear you talking a bit"

  
" Yeah. He called. "

  
" How sweet. You must be filled with love eh, saying 'I love you too' 'Thank God He gave me you' hahahah" I throw a pillow at him since Im in my bed. He dodged the pillow while laughing. how is that a bit?! He might as well have eavesdropped! I huffed. 

  
" What do you want?"I asked. He calmed down and sat on my bed in a lotus position.

  
" Just wanna congratulate you personally. Congratulations Cheng cheng! You'll make a beautiful bride!" I feel my eyes sting. 

  
" Surely not as beautiful as your Lan zhan." I joked

  
" Tsk. All brides are unique Jiang cheng. You all are beautiful in your own way. But the woman who fears the Lord, she shall be praised. And you are one of the women I know, who honors and fears God. For me, that's what makes a woman beautiful and attractive. Not merely outward appearance."

  
" Yeah. For charm is deceitful and beauty is passing."

  
" That's right! So dont compare yourself to others alright!" I rolled my eyes. 

  
" Believe me, Im not. I was just kidding earlier. "

  
" Good then! "

  
" Thanks Ge. " 

  
" Wha.. Cheng cheng called me Ge! I gotta go call Lan zhan! A miracle! A miracle!" he exclaimed as he got up and run towards the door like the dramatic king he is. 

Im glad he's staying for good. It hurts my heart seeing the both of them so far from each other. Thank God He helped them through it all. All the difficulties and hardships they face. How great God's power is. 

  
I realized now that difficulties and hardships makes one stronger. They just need to keep on trying and persevere. 

Verse:   
_**Charm is deceitful and beauty is vain, but a woman who fears the Lord is to be praised.**_  
 _ **Proverbs 31:30**_

  
_**A wife of noble character who can find? She is far more precious than jewel.** _   
_**Proverbs 31:10** _


	44. The Union

**Third person's pov**

  
" Jiang Cheng, A cheng thank you for giving me the honor of becoming your husband. For entrusting me your life. To lead you, guide you according to the wisdom of our Holy Father in heaven. By God's grace, I will love you continuously, in sickness and in health , for richer or for poorer , till God calls us home in heaven" the groom said with a smile as he put the ring on the bride's left ring finger. 

  
" Lan xichen, Chen ge, thank you for giving me the honor of becoming your wife. For this privilege of having you by my side. To support you , and submit to you according to the wisdom of our heavenly Father in heaven. By God's goodness and mercy, I will love you continuously, in sickness and in health, for reacher or for poorer, till God calls us home in heaven. " the bride said with a smile as she put the ring on the grooms left ring finger.

  
"And by the power vested in me by the Holy God, I now announce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

  
Then the couple kissed and the people cheered and clapped their hands. Afterwards, the picture taking begun. 

Verse:

_**But from the beginning of creation, God made them male and female. Therefore a man and a woman shall become one flesh. So they are no longer two but one flesh. Mark 10: 6-8** _

Wedding reception

  
" Hello everyone! I am the brother of the bride and a close friend of the groom. 

  
" I may have not witnessed how they got together but I surely did not miss the bride's behavior while falling inlove hahaha" The guests laughed. 

  
" It started that one time, I was making something on my laptop. I was bored and thought, I'll just annoy Jiang cheng. But no matter what, she didnt respond to my teasings like usual so I decided to look at her. She's intently looking at her phone. With her back on me, I slowly looked at what she's looking at . Then behold, I saw the handsome face of the groom hahaha ... " the audience giggled

  
" She must be stalking Chen ge at that time. She's in her first year college in the 2nd semester. "

  
The bride looked bright red and the groom looked shocked. Then the groom looked at his wife. 

  
" That long love?"

  
" Shut up." the bride said without actual bite looking embarrassed and the groom just laughed and kissed his wife's cheeks. 

" Then after that I will observe her reactions whenever Chen ge is around so that I can have something more interesting to tease her with hahaha...." The audience laughed.

" A pleasant day to all. Im the sister of the groom and a close friend of the bride. 

  
" Ge, may not let his attraction show to anyone but I know how he frequently looks at Cheng whenever she's around. " The audience giggled. Cheng looked at her husband with one eyebrow raised. The groom just smiled at her and his ears are seen red. 

" Chen ge is an open lover. He cares deeply and shows it freely. That's why Cheng didn't respond to his advances when he courted her. She dismissed it as Ge being extra friendly towards her..." The audience laughed softly.

  
" It took a couple of months before they eventually confessed......


	45. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess is on the run because she's ....

**Wei ying's pov**

  
Oh my goodness!

  
" Wei ying, did you give her a drink?"

  
" No I didn't. Wha...." 

  
Right now, Lan zhan started to vandalize the building beside the reception area.

  
" Chen ge, do you think she drank?" 

  
" Yes. She has the similar behavior of that one time she took a sip of the wine. You have no idea Wei ying..." Then he started to tell me what happened after Lan zhan drunk. I burst out laughing. 

  
Sigh. " Wei ying, I know its funny but right now we have to stop Lan zhan from further embarrassing herself. " I just laughed even more. .

So here's what happened. I excused myself to pee. But when I came back, Lan zhan is nowhere to be found. I asked mama Lan and the others. Me, Chen ge, Papa Lan and Uncle Lan went out to find her. Then we found her outside roaming around until she found the destination she wanted. The two elders, decided to go back to the reception area. They let us handle the princess here outside. Papa Lan looked reluctant though. 

  
" Chen ge, you go ahead. Go back to your bride haha. I can handle her " 

  
" You sure?" I nodded. Then he walked away. I smiled as I approached Lan zhan. 

" Baobei, what are you doing?" she showed me what she wrote. It's a bible verse. It states ' God is love ' and then beside the verse, is a graffiti that looked like two people kissing. I laughed again. 

  
" I see! God is love yes. That's right. You did well Baobei. But dont you think its good to go back inside? Hmm? Let's dance! Yeah. Let's dance inside. " she looked like she's thinking about it deeply then she nodded like a child. How cute!!!

We got inside and joined the dancing. Surprisingly, for someone who's drunk, she dance so well. So beautiful. I wanna kiss her right now. Argghh... Get a hold of yourself Wei ying!

  
We continued to dance until the music, turned real slow. Right now we're looking at each other closely. Then suddenly, I noticed her moving close to me while eyeing my... Lips?

  
She moved closely but I leaned backwards. This cant be. She's just drunk. I won't take advantage of her. Even though I want it! Arghh Lan zhan. How dare you do this to me.

  
She looked frustrated as I continue to lean backwards. So she decided to get a hold of my tie and pulled me towards her. And took a peck on my lips. My eyes widen ?!?!?!?!!?jabzhsbhiaNBChzaNansnxbhsj Lan zhan! I became speechless. 

  
Then she let go of me and runs gracefully towards Chen ge. She ducked her head on her brother's chest and hugged his waist. I just stood there not moving. 

" Hahaha what happened to Lan zhan, ge? She seems out" Jiang cheng pulled me out of my reverie. 

  
" Lan zhan snatched your husband I see hahah. Dance with me then" I said then told her what happened earlier. 

  
" I see. Hahaha. Chen ge did told me about it" She said as we swayed to the music.

  
" Why am I the only one who doesn't know?!"

  
" Now you know haha." I pouted. " What made her run away from you though? I know she always stays by your side whenever you're around." I blushed.

  
" Well... She.. she kissed me Jiang cheng. On the lips! I tried to lean away cause I dont want to take advantage of her being drunk, but who would expect she would take a hold of my tie and pull me towards her " 

  
" Hahaha. How bold of Lan zhan. Who would have expect she would do it indeed."

  
" Right?! Goodness. Here I am trying my best not to even though I want to so badly and then she just went and ... Arghh "

  
" Hahaha. Base on your reaction Ge, is this perhaps the first time it happened ?"

  
" Of course! Isn't it the same with you and Chen ge? Before marriage , no kissing on the lips condition? Well he said pecking is fine though hahah. But Lan zhan and I mutually agreed not to. We decided to save it when we get married but look at her hahaha."

  
" We already kissed many times before the wedding Ge. Not just a peck. But your decision is better. We're.. Were close to committing premarital sex because of it. But gladly, we'll wake up before we sin against God."

  
" Hahaha. Well, I've had experienced kissing on the lips before so I know how that works."

  
" Maybe that's why you endured the 'no kissing on the lips' hahaha. "

  
" With God's grace, yeah. I think so too. And because I respect her and love her. She's just too precious to be taken lightly. Surely, that's what Chen ge thought too."

  
" Yeah. I know. " 

  
Then we looked towards the Lan siblings dancing. Lan zhan perked up then kissed her brothers cheek and run towards Papa Lan. She snatched him from mama Lan. The elders laughed at her antics. Hahaha how can this woman be so cute. I heard Jiang cheng laugh too. And we saw Chen ge coming towards us. 

  
" Cheng cheng! Kiss my cheek too!" She blushed

  
" No way!" I pouted 

  
" Woe is me that my sister... " I felt a peck on my cheek then the culprit run towards her husband. I chuckled. The pecking and the running away seems to be a trend today. 

  
I looked around then saw A jie and her husband. Then Madam Yu and Uncle Fengmian. They're dancing. 

  
" May I dance with this gentleman here?" I looked to the voice beside me and saw Mama Lan. I smiled at her. 

  
" I would be honored " then we danced 

  
" I saw what happened. Cant believe my A zhan to be that bold " She said then giggled. I smiled a bit then blushed. 

  
" Ah hahaha. I was also surprised myself"

  
" I know. Is it the first time she initiated the kiss?"

  
" On the lips yeah."

  
" I see now why you looked like a statue earlier haha" 

  
" Actually, its the first time our lips met. We've never done that before." her eyes widen

  
" Really?" 

  
" Yeah haha. "

  
" Young man, you have great endurance"

  
" Hahaha. Its God's grace Mama Lan."

  
" Well, you're right. Thank you for respecting and cherishing my daughter Wei ying."

  
" Im grateful God had given me the privilege to take care of her Mama Lan. And thank you to you too, that you've let me in her life" 

  
Then we danced until we saw Papa Lan carrying a sleeping princess. What a blessed day. 


	46. Call

**Lan zhan's pov**

  
My head hurts. I looked at the clock. 1:51 am. I stood up slowly and moved towards the bathroom. Seems like I drank from Wei ying's glass. That's why this happened. Sigh.   
I washed my face then went downstairs. 

  
" A zhan?" 

  
" Mn."

  
" I made soup for you."

  
" Thanks, mom"

  
" I'll go to sleep now alright? Go to sleep too after drinking the soup."

  
" Mn." 

**Wei ying's pov**

  
She kissed me! Can't believe she did that. With a seductive face nonetheless.! Arghh. I'll just sleep this over. But when I close my eyes I would see her face. Her expressive eyes, her pointed nose, her lush lips... Stop this Wei ying. Arghh.

  
Mama Lan said she wont remember any of what she did when she wakes up though. Sigh. How unfair! That woman is surely sleeping well right now. Seeing how she slept in her father's arms after a moment of dancing with him. And once again, she was bridal carried but not by me. I pouted. Tch. But it's fine since its her father who did it.   
I'll just sleep this. 

30 mins later......

  
I cant sleep. Argh. I'll just text Lan zhan even if she doesn't reply. 

**To ❤Lan zhan❤** :

  
_Lan zhan! How dare you make me loose sleep. 😒_

  
_How dare you kiss me and forget about it when you wake up!😣_

  
_How dare you.... ! I love you! I'll just get back at you after marriage! Just you wait!😏_

Then my phone pinged. She replied?!

  
**From ❤Lan zhan❤:**

  
_Ying ge?😳_

_I will sing I will praise🎶_

  
_Even in my darkest hour🎶_

  
(❤Lan zhan ❤ calling📞)

  
She's calling..

  
" I apologize "

  
" No no. It's fine Lan zhan"

  
" What did I do?" 

  
" Ah hahah nothing much Baobei. Dont worry about it!"

  
" I kissed you? lips?" I sighed. Seems like she's not letting go. I told her what happened. 

  
I heard her sigh." Sorry Ying ge. "

  
" It's fine Baobei. Im really happy you did it even though I cant sleep thinking about it hahaha. Why are you awake though? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

  
" Woke up. Head hurts. Drank soup. "

  
" Hang over I see. How did you manage to drink wine though? I thought you just drank water."

  
" I may have drank from your glass. "

  
" Hahaha"

  
" Sorry for the misconduct."

  
I sighed. " Baobei, you're drunk. It's not a misconduct."

  
" Thanks Ying... ."

  
" Ying? Hahaha. Lan zhan?" then I heard a light breathing through the phone. I chuckled. She must have been asleep huh. I didn't end the call. I let her breathing lull me to sleep. 


	47. Almost Kiss and The Gift

**Lan zhan's pov**

  
Knock. Knock.

  
" Come in." 

  
" Bun, there's flowers for you again. "

  
" Mn. Thanks bun. Put it there." She put it on my table to the side then sat down. 

  
" Ever since Ying ge came back, bouquet of flowers also started to arrive day by day. "

  
" Mn. "

  
" It is from him?" She asked while smiling.

  
" No name. Only peom verses. Mostly bible verse. " 

  
" Let me guess, its from the book of Songs of Solomon isn't it?" 

  
" Mn. " 

  
" Hahaha. Surely its from him. " 

  
" I hope so. "

  
I smiled a bit at the thought. The handwriting on the paper looks so different from his though. So Im not so sure about it.

  
" Did you try to ask? It's been months since then " I shook my head. 

  
" Took a picture. Send it to him. Yet he'll just compliment me or say, it must be from the people I've helped. Wanting to be anonymous." She chuckled.

  
" Really?" 

  
"Mn."

  
His handwriting during school days is really different from this. I read the verse. 

_**" Behold you are beautiful my love, behold, you are beautiful. Your eyes are doves..."** _   
_**Song of solomon 4:1** _

I chuckled then a smile lingered on my face a bit. 

  
" What is it? What verse ? May I read it?" I let her see the paper. 

  
" Hahaha how is this gratitude or mere admiration? Based on the thoughtful picked verse, it came from someone who truly loves you. Surely someone who shows gratitude would be contented to give a single flower, too. And yet, this sender gives a wonderfully arranged bouquet." 

  
" Mn. " 

**Third person's pov**

  
Lan zhan are Wei ying are driving towards the address Mama Lan gave them. They're holding hands and Wei ying is the one driving. 

  
" Baobei, do you have any idea why they invite us to go there?" Lan zhan shook her head.

  
" I see. You didn't have an idea too."

  
"Mn." They went silent for a bit then Lan zhan broke it. 

  
" Ying ge?"

  
" Hmm?"

  
" I've been receiving flowers. "

  
" Yes, Im aware. You sent pictures about them" Lan zhan is looking ahead that's why she didn't see Wei ying's mouth quirk up a bit. 

  
" Mn. Received them almost everyday, after your arrival. " 

  
" Ever since after I've arrived?"

  
"Mn. I believe the sender is only one person."

  
" Really? Why do you think so?" 

  
" They have the same handwriting everytime. "

  
" I see. Then it must be a suitor then." Wei ying's smile became even wider. Lan zhan looked at Wei ying and Wei ying tried to look sideways away from Lan zhan to cover his smile but jokes on him, Lan zhan saw his face on the mirror. She smiled a bit. 

  
" Mn. Im curious. Want to meet him. So thoughtful. The flowers brighten my day even more. " 

  
" Really?"

  
" Mn. The beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers, I can tell. It's full of love. Even more so, the messages. "

  
" My, the sender must love you a lot hmm"

  
" If he shows himself, will permit him to kiss me. On the lips if he wants. Hug me tight. Let him tell me he loves me. " 

  
" My, my, Lan zhan, cheating before my face. Aren't you bold my lady?" Wei ying said looking at Lan zhan with a mischievous smile. 

  
" Not if its you." Wei ying laughed and parked the car to the side. 

  
" Nothing can pass through you huh, Baobei. Not even my new handwriting." he said facing Lan zhan after he parked his car. Lan zhan also turned to face him. She shook her head.

  
" Was skeptical. Why? "

  
" Why didn't I tell you? Where's the mysteriousness and the fun in it then hahaha" She huffed at his remark.

  
" So, I showed myself now. Would you allow me to..." 

  
" No. " she said then he pouted.

  
" But you said earlier..!!" 

  
" Ying ge is a bad boy. Making fun of me. " she said then crossed her arms and looked to the side. Pretending to be mad. She's smiling internally though. 

  
" Baobei, Im sorryyyy. Im really not making fun of youuuuu. It's just... Didn't you have fun

in it since you let it flow too?! You could have known it earlier if you just really pushed me to tell you the truth!

  
" Lan zhannnnnn. How unfair. Saying things like those then leave me hanging" he said looking pitiful. Lan zhan stayed silent and pretending to sulk. 

  
" Well, we already agreed to kiss on the lips when we get married anyway so it's fine if we dont kiss right now. You kissing me doesn't count since you're drunk.."

  
" Do you want to?" Lan zhan uncrossed her arms and looked back at Wei ying.

  
" What?" 

  
" Kiss. Lips." her ears blushed. Wei ying also looks flustered. 

  
" Ah. Hahaha Umm. ." Wei ying looked anywhere but at Lan zhan.

  
" Kiss me. I want to." Wei ying looked at her wide eyed. 

  
" But the... " Wei ying started to say but Lan Zhan put an index finger on his mouth. 

  
" Kiss me." Wei ying looked at her eyes and smiled. 

  
" Okay. Alright. Just a kiss. One kiss hahah" 

  
" Mn."

  
Wei ying cupped Lan zhan's face and carressed it with his thumb. He leaned towards Lan zhan. They're looking into each others eyes....

  
_You make me brave🎶_

  
_You make me brave🎶_

  
( Shi qingxuan calling📞)

As Lan zhan's phone rang, they paused looking towards each other. 

  
" I have a feeling this will happen hahaha" Lan zhan huffed but smiled a bit.

  
" Sorry." Wei ying shook his head.

  
" Pick it up. Go ahead. "

  
"Mn."

Shi Qingxuan called to congratulate Lan zhan on their wedding. She's outside the country that's why she's unable to congratulate her personally. Though she notified that she'll come on their wedding day. 

  
While Lan zhan is on the phone, Wei ying resumed driving. 

  
" Shi qingxuan. Said congratulations and that she'll come to the wedding once she comes back here. "

  
" Hmm I see. She's outside the country then?"

  
" Mn."

  
" Hmm. Jiang cheng said she's loud like me. Hahaha."

  
" Mn. She reminds me of you." Wei ying smiled and raised up their linked hands to kiss the back of her hand. 

  
" I see. "

  
" Thank you. "

  
" For what ?"

  
" For the flowers. "

  
" You're welcome baobei. Honestly the reason why I did it is because I didn't have the chance to give you flowers years ago." 

  
" It's fine. What's important is you're well and here. With me. With God. "

  
" Mn. But I'll still give you flowers though. Im not stopping anytime now. Hahaha."

  
" Alright. "

After a few minutes, they arrived on their destination. They saw Lan zhan's parents standing infront of a big house. They parked the car then went out to greet the elders.   
" Congratulations again you two on your upcoming wedding day." Mama Lan 

  
" You've come along way on your relationship. After everything you've faced Im glad you remain loving towards each other. I wish you two well." Papa Lan said. 

  
" Thanks Mama Lan! Papa Lan!" Wei ying said putting an arm around Lan zhan's shoulders. Lan zhan put an arm around his waist. The elders chuckled at Wei ying. 

  
" Mn."

  
" Alright! So as a representation or the symbol of our happiness on your union, by God's given wealth to us, we give you this house where were standing in front of right now. " the young couple looked wide eyed. 

  
" Yes. A gift on your wedding day."

  
" Wha.. Really?! We've been looking for houses the past days to be our home after the wedding but no matter what, we dont know which ones to pick. This must be the reason hahaha. "

  
" Mn. "

  
" I tell you Wei ying, this house has been built since two years ago. Apparently, she dreamt about the two of you getting married. She has been assigning people to keep this clean."

  
" Wow! I... God really prepared everything before hand huh" Wei ying said his eyes a bit watery.

  
" He did dear son - in law. He did." 

  
The family hugged. Feeling grateful for God's goodness. 

  
Afterwards, they entered the house. 


	48. Blessed Womb

**Third person's pov**

  
Inside the house the elders let the young couple explore. They just stayed down to prepare some snacks. The house is a three storey house. 

  
" Wow this looks exactly what I have in mind. Not entirely but almost. How about you Lan zhan?" Wei ying said when they arrived on the third floor. They're standing on the balcony. 

  
" Mn. It's wonderful." 

  
" A wonderful place to start a family. " 

  
" Mn." 

  
" In two months, were gonna live here together my Lan zhan. " Wei ying said looking towards Lan zhan. 

  
" Mn." Lan zhan also looked at Wei ying. Then he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her forehead. 

A few moments of watching the surroundings down below, while holding each other sideways, they decided to go down.

" Oh you're done? Sadly, my husband have to go. Even though he cancelled every meeting for today, a call arrived saying there is an urgent meeting. He put it on loud speaker that's why I heard their conversation. He looked reluctant to agree that's why I told him he can go. Haha Come you two. Let's have some snacks."

  
" Is that so? Poor Papa Lan cant even rest a bit hahaha" 

  
" I know." Then they day sat down and ate. 

  
" How is it? Do you like it?" 

  
" Mn."

  
" Yes. Very wonderful." 

  
" That's good! My children are settling down and I can finally have grandchildren! How merry that would be!" the young couple blushed. 

  
" Ah hahaha. That's right! Surely, Chen ge and A cheng are already working on it." 

  
" Hahaha That's for sure. After marriage, you two, please also hurry up on giving me grandchildren too." mama Lan said and the two blushed again but laughed at the elder womans remark. 

  
**Lan Jiang's residence**

  
It's midnight and the married couple are sleeping inside. Cheng stirred up awake then walked towards the bathroom.   
Afterwards, she went back to bed to sleep. But suddenly she felt like she wanted to eat pizza. She chose to brush it off since it's unreasonable to want to eat pizza at this hour. Also, her husband seems really tired from work and doesn't want to disturb his sleep. So she moved closer to her husband and hugged him from behind then closed her eyes. 

  
After a few moments the want, didn't leave her. She really want to eat it now. 

  
" Chen ge, chen ge" the man stirred a bit

  
" Love, what is it?" he sounds so sleepy and tired. Cheng felt a bit bad. But she just wants pizza!

  
" Pizza. I want to eat pizza" Xichen chuckled.

  
" Pizza this time huh?" he said and yawned a bit. Then blink his eyes to be more awake. Cheng blushed.

  
" Im curious though, as to why you crave for something during this hour. " Cheng huffed scowling

  
" I also dont know okay! I just... I just want pizza.." then she sobbed pitifully. 

  
Startled by the sudden outburst Xichen rise up to calm his wife. 

  
" Alright. Alright. Let's buy pizza. Okay love? It's fine now. Calm down." Cheng sniffed then nodded like a child. 

  
The man called for pizza delivery. 

  
**Lan zhan's pov**

  
Walking towards Jiang cheng's office, I heard someone sniff. I knocked. 

  
" Come in."

  
I entered and walked towards Jiang cheng. She's crying again. I wonder what happened this time.

  
" Cheng, what's the matter?"

  
" I called Chen ge but he didn't pick up." she said then sniffed and wipe away her tears. 

  
" Maybe he's just busy. " I said and gave her a tissue. 

  
" I know." She said then bowed her head like a child being scolded. 

  
" Then. Why cry?" 

  
" I dont know!" then she sobbed. " I just want to call him.sob.. I just .. miss him.. Sob" I sighed then stood up to hug her and calm her down. 

  
" Alright. You miss Ge. It's fine. Surely he'll call you back once he checks his phone."

  
Lan Jiang Cheng calmed down after a few moments then fell asleep. Seems like she exhausted herself from crying. This has been happening lately. Cheng has been emotional and all. She's also vomitting frequently the past days. Could it be that... She's pregnant?


	49. The Awaited Wedding Day

**Third person's pov**

  
August 1. The day they met and the day they become one flesh. The wedding ceremony is held at the campus where their favorite tree stands even after so many years. Wei ying's heart is so full for everything looks exactly like that dream he had years ago, before the two of them begun to have a relationship. ( See chapter 25 if you want to reread the dream) 

  
As the procession begun the music, begun to play. The male singer started his part. ( The song is titled " When God Made you " ) It's a duet. 

  
The priest walked down the aisle. 

_It's always been a mystery to me._

  
_How two hearts can come together_

  
_And love can last forever🎶_

Then the groom followed. Smiling widely.

  
_But now that I have found you I believe_

  
_That a miracle has come_

  
_When God sends the perfect one🎶_

Then the best man walked with a wonderful smile

  
_Now gone are all my questions about why_

  
_And I've never been so sure of anything_

  
_In my life🎶_

The brides maid and brides groom entered in pairs. 

  
_Oh I wonder what God was thinking_

  
_When He created you🎶_

Comes the flower girls. They walked one by one. 

_I wonder if he knew everything I would need_

  
_Because He made all my dreams come true🎶_

  
Then the bible bearer followed by the ring bearer.

_When God made you_

  
_He must have been thinking about me. 🎶_

Then finally the bride along with her parents walked slowly. As the female part of the duet sang. 

_I promise that wherever you may go_

  
_Wherever life may lead you_

  
_With all my heart I'll be there too🎶_

As they walked, everyone looked at the bride. So stunningly beautiful from head to toe. The groom smiled widely and is also stunned by the fact that his wife could be so much more beautiful than she ever was. 

_And from this moment on_

  
_I want you too know_

  
_I' ll let nothing come between us_

  
_And I will love the ones you've loved🎶_

Xing chen who is the maid of honor is seen assisting the bride at her back. For her gown is quite long. 

_Now gone are all my questions about why_

  
_And I've never been so sure of anything_

  
_In my life🎶_

Then suddenly, it rained. The bride a paused. So are the people with her.

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking_

  
_When He created you🎶_

Thank goodness they have a tent already standing standing to cover them from the heat or sudden rain. And it actually happened. 

  
_I wonder if he knew everything I would need_

  
_Because He made all my dreams come_

_true🎶_

The groom is heard laughing and the best man which is the bride's brother smiled and shook his head. 

_When God made you_

  
_He must have been thinking about me. 🎶_

Then the wedding couple is seen bowing their heads a bit where they are standing with the same thought. ' Thank You for Your blessing Abba Father. '

  
_He made the sun He made the moon_

  
_To harmonize a perfect tune_

  
_One can't do without the other_

  
_They just have to be together🎶_

Everyone smiled fondly at them.

_And that is why I know it's true_

  
_You're for me and Im for you🎶_

Then the bride continued to walk with her parents. 

  
_Cause my world just cant be right_

  
_Without you in my life🎶_

Jiang cheng who is 5 months pregnant is seen with tears flowing down her cheeks while smiling.

_He must have heard every prayer Ive been praying_

  
_Yes he knew I would need_

  
_When God made you_

  
_I thank God He made you🎶_

When they arrived, the groom hugged the parents.

_When dreams come true_

  
_You're my love , my love🎶_

He bowed then smiled at them.

_When God made you 🎶_

  
_Then the groom and the bride finally looked_

_at each other afterwards. Smilling._

  
_He must have been thinking_

  
_About me🎶_

He hugged her tightly before they went to the altar. 

" You may now kiss the bride!" the groom lift up the bride's veil slowly then what happened next surprised everyone. 

  
The bride cupped her husbands face with both hands, pulled him towards her then kissed him. The groom who was a bit surprised at his wife's antics laughed a bit then reciprocated the kiss with great fervor. 

  
Everyone laughed and cheered at what happened. The family of the bride shook their heads smiling fondly. Having similar thoughts of 'Lan zhan can really be that bold if she wants.'


	50. The End

**Third person's pov**

  
In the reception area there are 12 tables covered with a red colored silk garment. Surrounding it are 7 chairs covered with white silk garment. 

  
The bride and the groom is sitting on two chairs covered with a violet colored silk garment. The violet color is the combination of their favorite color. Red is the favorite color of the groom and blue is the favorite color of the bride. 

  
The table infront of them is covered with a golden colored silk garment. There is a big thick bible shaped cake on the table. A few moments, they fed each other with the cake and the people clapped and cheered. 

  
After the celebration, the couple wanted to help cleaning the area but their family and friends told them that they can handle the rest. 

  
" Go ahead on your honeymoon you two. You deserve it. "

And after all the smiles and teasings they got, they drove to their new house. The end!

  
Just kidding! Hahaha let's go take a peak. 

The two got inside the house. Their new house. Their home. As a married couple.   
Inside, they sat to the sofa. 

  
" Wedding ceremony is done. "

  
" Mn. " 

  
The two looked at each other. Smiled widely then kissed a bit. 

  
" Wow. I thought I was just imaginning it earlier but, you're really a good kisser Lan zhan. My, my, if I dont know you enough I would have thought you've been practicing with another while Im away. Hahaha" Lan zhan huffed ears blushing. Wei ying held her close to him. 

  
" You never fail to suprise me Lan zhan. Just like how God's love never fails , never gives up. "

  
" Mn. Never runs out" 

  
" Hahaha. Right! Who would thought it will rain. With that intense heat earlier. "

  
" He's with us. Joining our union. "

  
" Yes. He is everywhere we go. Whatever we do. And earlier we saw one of His glorious entrance in the form of the rain hahaha. "

  
" Mn. "

  
" Alright, so are you tired already? If not we can ask God to give us His permission to make a baby.... " Lan zhan's ears are red now.

"..... right now before we start.... " Wei ying must have realized what he was saying cause he's blushing now but continued anyway. "..... ummm making love. "

He looked anywhere before looking back at Lan zhan, who's also silent. Then she looked at Wei ying then huffed as if laughing at Wei ying who's suddenly being shy. 

  
" What are you laughing at? For your information I have the right to be shy for I haven't done it with a woman before. " He said then pouted and looking away. He didn't saw Lan zhan's eyes widening. 

  
" Alright! There's no need for us to prolong this shyness! How about it Baobei?"

  
"Mn. Let's ask. Not tired." 

  
So they get the bible and started to pray.

After a few moments God gave them a verse:  
" God gave me a verse from Genesis 1:28. ' And God blessed them. And God said to them, "Be fruitful and multipy and fill the earth.....' " Wei ying said. 

  
" Mine. Psalm 127:3. ' Behold, children are a heritage from the Lord , the fruit of the womb a reward. ' " They shared a look and smiled then praised God for His answer and all His goodness. Their hearts are full. 

  
The two went upstairs. Wei ying's wish was granted as he finally bridal carried his wife. And... you know the rest.

  
After a passionate love making, they held each other close. Lan zhan's head is on her husbands chest hugging her arm to his waist. Wei ying's right hand held Lan zhan's arm on his waist while his other arm is around her shoulders. His fingers are carressing her back or her shoulder. 

  
" Baobei, does it hurt? No. That's a silly question. Of course it did. Tell me how can I help... Hmmm. I'll massage your back if you want. " Lan zhan shook her head. " You sure?"

  
" Mn. " 

  
"Okay. " 

  
Silence enveloped them for a few moments til Wei ying spoke. 

  
" Lan zhan? A penny for your thoughts. Or are you aready sleeping? Haha" He heard a sigh. Not asleep yet then. 

  
" Dont get offended. "

  
" About what?" 

  
" Promise." She said and she rose a bit to look at Wei ying. 

  
" Depennnndds. Hahaha alright dont pout. I promise I wont."

  
" Earlier you said..." 

  
" Huh? Which one? I say a lot of things Zhan zhan haha" She huffed then continued

  
" Said you haven't done it with a woman.... That means you're.... " 

  
" Ah. That. Yes. Im purely virgin darling. You think Im not?" 

  
" But you said you've had relationships before?"

  
" Well. Yes I did. But I could only kiss them or carress them. Believe me I want to try to do it more. But then something will come disturbing us, if not, there will be a force that makes me sober up. " Wei ying felt Lan zhan shaking. But he cant see anything a miss on her face. Must be his imagination.

"I would feel extremely guilty as if I'm holding something that isn't mine. Which is true. I know now because Im not married to them so I dont have the right to touch them like that not even kissing them.. What. Baobei are you okay? You 're shaking. " Lan zhan can't help it so she burst out laughing. Her head thrown backwards a bit. It somehow still sounds elegant. How she did that Wei ying will never know. 

  
" Baobei, what are you laughing about? " Wei ying said after he recovered from the mesmerizing laugh coming from Lan zhan. 

  
" Lan zhan are you laughing at me? Lan zhan! I know you have a beautiful laugh but .. Argh. If you dont stop now I'll kiss you till you can't breathe! " He said with a pout. Then Lan zhan buried her head on Wei ying's chest to calm down a bit. 

  
" Haha. So.. Sorry. Just remembered something. Hahaha." She said a bit muffled

  
" Hmmph. What is it then?" 

  
" When did you started having a girlfriend?" She raise her head again to look at Wei ying. 

  
" Hmm. 16 or 17... " then she started laughing again. Wei ying just helplessly let his wife laugh her heart out after huffing a bit. 

  
" Just what is the thing that you remember huh. Let me know so that I would have fun in it too!" 

  
" Haha. Alright. Wait.." she took a deep breath. Wei ying wiped a tear that flowed down the side of her face from laughing. 

  
" In my teenage years, 15 going on 16 , I watched a Christian movie with my brother. The protagonist, a christian woman, vowed to be pure for the man God prepared for her. The man on the other hand is a womanizer. He is addicted to women and alcohol. Having sex with different girls every night. "

  
" He must be irressistible then. "

  
" Mn. Then my young mind thought how unfair the situation is. So I decided to pray that God would keep my man a virgin till I come... " Wei ying bursts out laughing. ".... for I would do the same by God's grace. I prayed it over and over even though sometimes there would be a voice that tells me its impossible to find a virgin man now adays since everybody seems to give away their virginity like it was nothing. But I refused to believe it and pursued to pray for I believed strongly on the word of God which is ' Nothing is impossible with God'. " 

  
" Hahaha... Man, you're quite possessive aren't you Lan zhan?" she huffed at his remark. 

  
"I started accepting that maybe my man isn't a virgin since God confirmed to me that the man is you. And you.. Dont get offended.." Wei ying laughed again.

  
" And I am flirty and shameless , looking like a playboy or a womanizer like the character in the movie therefore Im not a virgin anymore haha. A bit judgemental aren't we Lan zhan?" 

  
"Didn't know" 

  
" Hahaha. Must be awkward asking me about that huh?" 

  
" Mn. " she said then pulled away. 

  
" Where are you going ?"

  
" Bathroom. "

  
" Oh! Wait stay there. I'll get our robes. " he stood up naked and Lan zhan looked away blushing. She's not used to seeing his husband naked after all.

**Lan zhan's pov**

  
How great God is. The prayer I prayed seems really childish and silly at that time looking back. But He is faithful and so good to those who continued to believe. He has given me His answer today. God really did keep Wei ying virgin till I come. I feel really overwhelmed right now. My eyes are watery. 

  
" Lan zhan here put this.. Lan zhan? Why are you crying." Wei ying came with his red robe on. oh, I really am crying now. I shook my head. He put the blue bath robe around my naked body. And tied it enough to cover me. Then he sat down on the side close to where Im still sitting then wiped my tear. 

  
" Baobei?" I shook my head then opened my arms for a hug. He chuckled and come closer to me. 

  
" Just happy. " I buried my head on his neck sniffing his scent. He smells like apples and lotus. 

  
" Me too. Ah, Lan zhan you're making me cry too. " I smiled in his neck. 

**Third person's pov**

  
A few moments they went to the bathroom. They're in the bath tub right now. Wei ying on the back and Lan zhan leaned with her back on him.

  
"You seem experienced. " 

  
" Hmm with what?"

  
" Love making. " she said with blushing ears. Wei ying blushed too. 

  
" Ah.. Hahaha. Well, I tried to remember how people did it in the.. video. But that was in the past Lan zhan! You know during teenage years hahaha. And I cant remember so much about everything I saw too. "

  
" I see. "

  
" Aside from that, of course I prayed before hand. The Holy spirit spoke to me how we are made to do this and that it doesn't matter if I watched anything about it or not. " 

  
" Mn. Animals copulate without watching videos." Wei ying laughed

  
" Hahaha you're right. "

  
" Mn. " 

  
" Lan zhan?"

  
" Ying ge?"

  
" Thank you for marrying me in this life. " Wei ying said and Lan zhan turned to seal it with a kiss. 

  
The end! 

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed are those who walk in the word of the Lord.


End file.
